She Saved Me
by ABLOOD-SUCKING BARON
Summary: Hans gave a silent prayer that this female be strong enough to put him out of his misery. Let her be the von to save me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is my first Hellsing fanfic and I hope that all the fans of this pairing likes my story. Don't want to disappoint anyone! Remember to review, enough of this note! On with the show! I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

xxx

1

xxx

Hans was so tired of this, so frustrated at the way his life turned out, and all because of a man's desire for war. Oh how he missed his home back in Germany, roaming the vast forests with the ghosts of his deceased wolf brethren, to smell the earthy scent that always pervaded the air when it came time to hunt. You may be wondering what kept him tied to the Major and his followers, well it was definitely not to fight needlessly, if anything he was quiet the pacifist. He didn't eat human flesh and never drank blood, the only time he ever did was in his youngling days when he mistakenly killed a human.

He remembered it vividly, the time he had awakened to his animal instincts; he was only twelve then. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't turned into a werewolf, he was birthed. His parents were humans, but one of them had that special chromosome that rarely appeared or passed down and he was the lucky recipient. Neither of his parent knew that they had it, so it was obvious that he didn't either. He went to an average school, made normal human friends, and even experienced young love. So sad that that young love would lead to his incapability to talk. The transformation took pace during one of the full moons, he was restless that night and couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep, so he gave up and instead rose from his bed and opened his bedside window to gaze at the white sphere in the sky. Sweat beaded down his temples even though it was cold outside, his heart was pounding and it was becoming increasingly hard to breath. His bones ached and his skin felt as if it was being stretched and torn from him. Throughout the process he would periodically look at the moon and a shiver would travel up his spin before pain took its place and cause him to whimper. Hans tried to call for his parents to help him, like any child, he was frightened of the things he didn't understand. Every time he tried to produce a noise a low groan would escape instead.

No one could hear him, and no one could save him. The pain was unbearable and he prayed it to end, to let death come and sweep him away onto its dark wings so long as the pain went away. Due to the pain he had curled up into a ball on the floor of his room, the moonlight flooding his room in a white glow. Hans felt something coming, and during the peak of pain he looked at the moon one last time before letting the pain take him to a dark place. It was round and beautiful, the craters never marring the beauty with their presence. At last, the pain subsided and everything took on a dream-like quality. There was no more pain, but his heart was still pounding rapidly againts his chest. He looked around his room, examined everything with his heightened vision, smelling new scents he never knew existed, tasting them on the air. It was all so wonderful! Everything was like a mystery he had to solve, and just as he examined the individual petals on a flower he had in a vase he heard the thrumming of something. It was like music, it continued its rhythm as he exited his room in search of this magnificent sound. Down his stair, through the hall, out the dinning room and into the last hall he stopped in front of his parents room.

Ba-thump! Ba-thump!

Hans had pocked his head in and found his mother and father laying in blissful rest in their old mattress. Crossing the short distance he heard the sound coming from his parents, the hearts pounding in sync. Again his enhanced vision distracted him as he viewed his mother with a curious fascination. Maira Gunche had never looked so amazing to him! Her hair was a light blond, her lashes long, fanning against her cheeks, and her lips and cheeks the most subtle pink. His father- Erik Gunche- was also stunning, with his silver hair and beard shining in the moonlight that was filtered by their curtains. For the first time, as he regarded his father, Hans wondered if he would look like his father.

Ba-thump! Ba-thump!

Hans turned away from his father and looked at his mother again, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. The sound of her heart was mesmerizing and he desperately wanted to lean his head in and just rest it against her bosom, to be lulled by that hypnotic rhythm. It wouldn't be too much trouble if he did, after all his mother often did that when he was younger. What's one more time? Hans placed his head on her chest and listened to the beating of her heart.

Ba-thump! Ba-thump!

So soothing, so beautiful and hypnotic! He felt his lids grow heavy as he laid there, he almost fell asleep when he heard her heart quicken to an alarming rate and her scream pierce the night's silence. Oh the scream! It was painful to his heightened hearing and caused him to wince and back away from his mother. Shocked that she had screamed Hans looked at her to find his mother huddled into his father's arms, sending his own son a cold and frightened glare. Hans didn't understand. He still hadn't understood when his father shouted at him to leave the house, or when his father grabbed his hunting rifle and shot at him when he was scrambling out of the place he called home for the majority of his young life.

He ran, not too far, just far enough that his stronger hearing picked up the wails of his mother crying on how a monster ate her son. He ran off again until he found a stream he used to play with some of his school friends and saw why his mother had screamed. He was the monster. His face was that of a wolf's, his body covered in silver fir, and his eyes blazing with a gold hue. With this image pain flooded his being, the realization that he could no longer return to his normal life, to never see his family, to never have anyone. He looked at his image and a rumble rose from deep within his chest and traveled up his throat until it echoed through the trees and over the mountains. Hans howled his painful and lonely song to the moon and the sky, for all to hear and mourn.

Returning to the present, Hans looked at the tiny draculina, a fledgling with immense power. The chip embedded into his heart sending him commands from the Doc to his brain to kill said draculina. Unwillingly his body moved to exterminate the female, if only he was free. Hans gave a silent prayer that this female be strong enough to put him out of his misery. _Let her be the von to save me._

* * *

><p><em>AN: There you go! I know, short right? Well, I hope you liked, I know it's slow right now, but bear with me. I want to give a full background to Hans since his story isn't mentioned in the manga. Remember to review!_

(^, ,^)

_-Baron_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated, life gets in the way. Thank you guys for reviewing, they make my day. I am going to skip forward a bit into the battle to get things going, so don't be confused. I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

XXX

2

XXX

_How? How much more can I do to hint to thiz beautivul frauline on how to kill me?_ Hans had removed his jacket to reveal his naked chest, his heart open for that final blow that would send him to a foul and burning hell. Or maybe there was no hell? That there was something far worse than hell; oblivion. For someone who wanted to repent for his crimes- although unwilling- he wanted to let the flames of hell scorch his flesh for eternity. Hans watched the frauline examine the flying valuables that had been stowed away in the wooden crates, her hand catching a tooth filling that Hans had personally ripped out of a man in one of the concentration camps he was stationed at one time. A pain ripped through him as he recalled the man's screams echoing down the concrete halls, the children crying far out from a separate building, the woman whimpering and praying while their husbands roasted in an extermination chamber.

More gold rained down, a gray glitter catching his gaze, and with a swift motion his foot kicked the object towards the female vampire. As he hoped, the girl understood what he wanted desperately and why he purposely brought her down to the hangers. The silver tooth gleamed beautifully to him; why would it not? This will send him into his grave, and he will finally rest for eternity. Sadly the chip commanded his movement and so he was forced to shift his form and head for her. He mentally cried that she would dodge his assault, but she remained still, her face determined as her right arm took his kick, her arm exploding from the force. Hans almost smiled when she smirked and grabbed a large missile in her left hand. What an interesting frauline! She reminded him so much of Alisha, with her determined eyes that sparkled with excitement, and her smile just as intriguing, the only difference being that the draculina's was far less malicious than Alisha's. Alisha was such a beautiful girl, with the most sickly sweet smile, the most popular among his childhood friends, and so very cruel. Hans felt anger rise, but let it die as he refocused on the battle at hand. The draculina was aiming her fist at him and he answered with his own hitting it and smashing each other's hand, the same fate awaiting the opposite appendage. To his disappointment, he had succeeded in removing two valuable assets from the frauline, her hands, and his leg was already moving to kick her away. To Hans this would sentence him to eternity in serving a madman, because if he won this battle he would leave the hanger and be forced to assist the other soldiers in ruining the city of London. It wasn't that the vampire fledgling was weak- she definitely wasn't weak- he was just too strong and experienced.

Two points of pain snapped his head down, his eyes locked to the draculina who was biting deeply into his leg. "His hime hi goh you!" The frauline growled up at him. Hans almost smiled. From the empty socket that wept a stream of blood the vampire's familiar shifted the shadows to take the solid upper half of a man with a copper braid whipping about.

"Monsieur Wolfman. 'Ere's payback from someone, somewhere fifty years ago. Keep ze change." French, he had to be French, Hans guessed before the figure dug it's arm through his chest with ease, splitting his tag in half, his body propelling back from the force of the blow. Hans heard the crunch of the chip that held his will, the one that was embedded into his heart, and he felt the world spin as his soul was returned to him. The Frenchman said something, but he couldn't make out the words, his vision was fading fast and even though he was dying, he finally was able to smile! He laughed and laughed, the most he's done in years, one hundred and thirty-five to be exact. The last thing he saw was the beautiful frauline looking down at him in shock as he burst into flames. Hans soul fled, taking the figure of it's true form, the form of the wolf that howled it's joy with it's returned independence. Maybe he would meet that beautiful frauline in his next life, and if he did he would make sure to thank her for freeing him at last. Too bad he didn't know her name. Goodbye, beautivul frauline.

A/N: Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but don't worry, there will be more, and a hell of a lot more to explain about Hans' past as well. Until the next my dear readers!

(^, ,^)

-Baron


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Been a while, I know, and I'm sorry for the late update. Thank you guys for the reviews and liking this pairing. I'm hoping to give more insight into Hans past, well, my version of his past… Heads up; this chapter, and maybe the next will be flashbacks. On with the story!

XXX

3

XXX

_Hans looked up at the moon and felt the ground engulfing him, and in that moment he actually thought that maybe oblivion would be the best option to being an evil creature. "What have I become?" Hans said to himself, his voice an odd echo of low rich tones with that single thin whine that always seemed present during the maturity of a child into a young adult. His throat felt raw from the howl he let loose onto the world, his paws, or feet, he wasn't quite sure, were beginning to tingle, and his face was throbbing painfully. Despite it being the middle of the night, Hans could see everything as if it were the middle of the day, he followed the stream until he was deep within the forest and he could no longer see with his heightened vision his own home. _

_The sensations he experienced before were now over powered by a strong urge to throw up, but it wasn't just to release the contents of his stomach, his body was expelling impure contents that made the human body susceptible to disease. Hans let the bile fall to the side, his body trembling violently as his knees gave out and he crashed onto the hard ground. It took him ten minutes to regain some energy to drag himself to the stream and wash away the foul taste that was left behind in his mouth. "Who is that?" In the stream, the image reflected was someone entirely strange and abnormal, someone with a face that expressed abhorrence and aching sadness as it stared back at him. "Who are you?" The lapping and gurgling of the water made it seem as if it was answering him. It seemed to whisper, 'I was once you.' The brow of the figure was creased, the mouth turned down to form a deep frown, and with the slumped shoulders giving the image that tinge of weakness. One can only imagine how distorted the image was, and more so from the ever shifting water surface. _

_Hans rolled onto his back and multitude of stars in the sky, envious of their unchanging station. He looked at the moon and thought that so long as the moon remained the same, he didn't care what happened. The moon, like before, caught his gaze and trapped it there. It was so calming to look at, and it sent tingles up his spin as he thought if he would ever be human again. His body felt heavy, his skin now felt cold, and everything he thought fascinating lost its brilliant gleam. His energy was doubled and this sent shocks to his sore limbs, twitching them, he moved to the stream and saw his face. __**His face. **__An inexpressible joy flooded his being that was so powerful that he wanted to cry, of course he wouldn't. The energy in his human frame shook him and jolted him to his feet, it was flowing through his blood, in between the sinew, and into his very marrow. It was simply incredible. Hans wanted to run, and run, and run until he could run no more. He didn't really know where it was coming from, but he did understand that it was because of the beast that was sleeping inside him. Yes, that is what it was. A sleeping beast that wants to stretch its limbs. _

_And so he ran._

_He couldn't return home so he ran further into the forest, deciding that he would no longer be accepted by the people he knew if they were to ever find out what he had become. He stopped when the twilight was fading and the stars were beginning to disappear; it was becoming day. It looked like mountains were bleeding as red rays broke threw and gave way to gold light. _

_Growl~_

_Hans looked down and clutched at his belly; he was hungry, but what could he eat? Even though his senses weren't as heightened like when he was a beast, it was still far better than it was the day before. He let the smells come to him and he absorbed them and cataloged the many scents, there was so many. The wild forests of Germany were beautiful and serene and one can only appreciate it fully if one experiences it for themselves. The sun was warm and inviting, but that gold orb did not quell the hunger in him. "Food, where can I find food?" Again he took another whiff and smelt something so delicious that his stomach growled even louder. It was the smell of meat. His eyes changed from their icy blue to a wolf's yellow. His mouth was watering and he began to track down this delectable scent to find the source. Through the trees he searched, over the stream, and down a hill he ended before a clearing. Hans saw a hunter, his musket held firmly in his hands as he aimed its barrel towards something. _

_Growl~_

_Hans eyes were becoming unfocused, his head was dizzy, and his flesh felt cold. He was so hungry that he was letting instinct fog his human reason. _

_The hunter added pressure to the trigger, his eyes squinting to focus his sight._

_Growl~_

_Hans, unknowingly, crouched down on all fours. The hunter leaned forward and straightened his shoulders. Hans' tongue skimmed over his sharpened teeth and his nails dug into the soft, moist, ground._

_Growl~_

_The hunter pressed the trigger and the sound of a blast was heard before a loud thud was heard in the distance. _

_GROWL~_

_Hans leaped when the man stood up to retrieve his kill, but instead only turned to see some large white beast with terrifying gold eyes heading towards him before he felt pain, then absolutely nothing._

**A/N: Life gets in the way too much when I want to get this done. Well, here you go and next time I'll try to make it longer.**

**(^, ,^)**

**-Baron**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my fellow Hans and Serus Lovers! More into Hans' past and I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR HELLSING. Thanks for the reviews.**

XXX

4

XXX

_The flesh was disgusting and had the texture of snow. It had no substance! Hans spit out the lacerated flesh from the man he had murdered and looked at it in disgust. Like a child eyeing that pile of vegetables he loathes so much at dinner. The more he looked at the torn flesh the more closely came the realization that this bleeding thing on the ground came from a human being. Then followed the hysteria. Hans whipped furiously at his lips, wanting to remove the metallic taste from his lips, but it wasn't going away! He scrambled for the stream and dunked his head into the edge, but it would not leave! The longer the taste persisted the more terrified Hans became and with it came an unfounded fear that it would never leave and that the bloody smears would burn into his flesh and become the stigmas that would brand him a monster- a killer. Can you see it? A twelve year old monster? No? Yes? Hans could. He could see it with a clarity that took his breath away. He could see the crowd of incensed people gathering their torches, their guns, their holy crosses, and sanctified water. He would hear the people's biblical chants, the trampling of the heavy-footed stallions, and the soft and almost sad prayers of the priests as they marched toward the forest to find this monster. He would be lost in a wall of gunfire and have his body publicly burned before the church to express its power over all evil entities that dares to turn its head from the almighty. Well, that is what they would assume. _

_In his frenzy Hans cut his face with his nails and managed to produce blood. The red liquid dripped rhythmically onto the cold ground, a sense of relief washed over him, and this fascinated and terrified him immensely. The scent of his own blood was washing away the scent of the hunter! Hans looked down into his reflection and saw the cuts heal almost instantly. This infuriated and pleased him. So, he could not die, but he could experience pain… He tore at his flesh- his face, his neck, his chest, his wrist, and his legs- Hans watched with a sick joy as the blood flowed like a river and mixed with and dyed the stream a hideous shade of red. It hurt so much, it stung when he reached down to claw out another chunk of flesh, but he felt so happy! This was his punishment, his penitence for his crimes. Hans was forced to stop when the lack of blood made him pass out._

_He awoke to a strong, healed, body that held no evidence of his self inflicted gashes. Nothing to prove that he was truly sorry for what he had done. He reached for the flesh of his face again, but his body stopped when it fought against itself and he was no longer able to move any closer. No matter where he tried to cut or how much he pushed, his body would freeze and he could no longer slash at himself. Hans buried his face in his hands with exasperation, his body allowing it as he no longer had the urge to inflict pain upon himself. _

_Hans turned his head toward the clearing when he heard the soft shuffling sound of feet. There was a male figure standing above the hunter's corpse, a morbid expression on his features. He seemed around his mid-twenties, with russet brown hair that reached up to his shoulders and tied neatly in a black silk ribbon, his eyes a dark blue, and with a stature of about six feet. Hans stood up quickly and stared at the man with an emotionless mask, waiting for the man to point at him and scream out monster. He grew rigid when the man turned towards him and gave him sort of a dead look and pointed to Hans._

"_You…" Here it comes. "You are a youngling!" The man lost his dead gaze and became ecstatic as he ran up to a very confused Hans with a strange grace that made his seem like an elf almost. "Bonjour!" Hans blinked at the man's accent. He was French? "Oh, how harsh of you mon frère!"_

"_What?" Hans raised a white brow to the Frenchman. _

"_Pardon moi, where are my manners? I am Jean-Claude de la Cisterna and I, like you, am a werewolf. I can tell from your thoughts and scent." Jean-Claude quickly explained. "You poor young pup, you must be starving if you attacked this mortal." He pointed his thumb in the direction of the gray body._

"_Wait, you are a…werewolf?" Hans asked more to confirm it to himself than to really know if it was true. _

"_Oui, mon petite frère! From the scents lingering on you, I can smell that you haven' t eaten properly since you've awakened. Which couldn't have been long ago as your clothes indicate. Pups like you need mentors and lucky for you, I was looking for a fledgling to travel with. Traveling alone for fifty years can be a lonely journey! You see... I lost my pack to a vampire long before that, in 1759, and I haven't seen another one of my kind since. I lost everything that day, mes frères, mes seours, ma femme, et mes enfants! Ma famille! Everything! I have no one, but now that I have you, I can teach you all that you need to know. For the livelihoods of these fragile humans, it would be best if you come, or else you won't be able to protect them or yourself."_

"_What do you mean?" Hans asked, dumbfounded by his sudden speech. Jean-Claude sighed and walked back to the- now stiff- corpse and lifted it like it was a rag doll over his shoulder and came back to Hans._

"_You might not understand this fully now, but you must distance yourself from the humans or you'll just bring trouble to them and put yourself in risk. Humans are naturally drawn to us, and we to them, some old instinct compels us to have contact with them like we used to in the days when they thought us wolf gods like Fenris. We want to create relationships, to share moments of warmth, especially lone wolves like you and I. We can not live without someone as our instinct is the same as our animal counterpart; we want to build packs! At one point we will crave those sort of bonds, but no matter what, we must resist it. If we ever let our judgment slip, and join them, we will hurt ourselves and our loved ones by marring that beautiful portrait they painted of their lives. We will be eliminated and at best our loved ones will give us one last angry look before we perish into Hell's fire."_

"_Are we really evil creatures? Are we not salvageable?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe. I do know that I have never done a single wrong that can mark me as a heretic in this era. I have lived as humans have lived, loved as they have loved, and sinned as they have sinned. All I know is that, if God wants to judge me as evil, I want to see the proof of it." Jean-Claude finished with a heavy sigh and directed Hans towards one of the many tall trees._

"_What are you doing?" Hans asked when he saw the Frenchman place the body gently on the ground and began to dig at the ground with inhuman speed._

"_Ah, you see, unlike les vampires, j'aime les pesonnes. I have a deep respect for human life; I love humans! They are my obsession and passion. They are ever changing and they are living paradoxes. They have the power to be compassionate and can be as cruel as the devil himself, they can use their hands to carry a new born infant into its mother waiting arms or to strangle a man in the dark alley. They are beautiful and hideous at the same time, but I digress. This man was obviously hard working as his hands indicate due to their callousness, his wrinkles show that he was a wise one, and the rifle and pack shows that he has a family somewhere if he's out hunting. I'm going to bury his body as it is the most respectful thing we can do. No matter how much you regret what you have done, you can't take it back. Don't look so down pup, you have the rest of your immortal life ahead of you!" Hans sighed and nodded in agreement. He himself helped to deepen the grave and gently placed the hunter in the hole and replaced the earth on top. Both werewolves said a silent prayer to the departing spirit and left a large boulder as its only grave marker. "Mon dieu, I haven't asked you yet! Would you like to accompany me on my travels? You don't need to come with me, it is completely your choice." Hans looked at Jean-Claude, down at the grave, and back at Jean-Claude. He didn't want this to happen again, Oh, never again! Hans fervently shook his head yes and Jean-Claude beamed at his new family._

"_What does 'mon frère' mean?" Hans asked Jean-Claude as they headed east of the forest._

"_Hm? Oh, that means 'my brother' in my native language, le Français. After all, we're are brothers in our pack, even if it is just us two." Jean-Claude smiled widely when Hans gave a ghost of a smile. _

**A/N: Okay, this will be my last flash back until later on in the fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed. Since the series ends in 2000 I did some calculating and figured out that Hans was born in 1850 and that it is currently 1862, so he's twelve! Dates aren't important, as I just want you guys to know how old they are.**

**(^, ,^)**

**-Baron**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Writer's block can be a pain in the bum! Well, here you go. I DON'T OWN HELLSING.**

XXX

5

XXX

Hans felt like he was flying in the dark, he could see only darkness as he tried to reach for something, anything, to anchor him. His eyes were open, he could tell as he could sense himself, but he couldn't sense anything else. He was alone, floating in absolute darkness for who knows how long. Hans had no time to ponder this when a single pinpoint of light appeared suddenly, he extended his arm towards it, trying to reach this luminescence, but when he moved his arms he could feel nothing but cold air. Again Hans attempted to propel himself toward the light, but it was as difficult as swimming against a tide. The light flickered wildly and seemed unsure of whether it wanted to die out or remain burning, this brought a panic to Hans as he thought that maybe that was his only chance to escape the dark hole he was in. Pushing his arms harder he was able to press himself closer to the light and as he got closer the colder he felt. He was so close now, he had to shield his eyes with his arm as he plowed on. When he finally reached the light Hans realized exactly how big it was, and he became cautious as it continued its flickering. Hans placed two fingers into the light and in the moment he did, it was like he was being sucked in and thrown through the sky. Inside this light everything was bright white and he couldn't stand it, it burned his eyes and he shut them against the light. Hans didn't reopen them until he felt himself dropping and felt the pricks of pain as he crashed on his back into the icy ground.

The pain rippled throughout his whole body, and he was freezing as he tried to sit himself up. Even though his eyes were open everything was fuzzy, he focused his vision onto the ground nearest his hand. Blinking a few times he saw his finger tips turning blue, he saw them coil into his warm palm, taking some of the snow into it as well.

_Snow? _

Hans looked around and saw that he was sitting in the middle of a clearing, the trees surrounding him also decorated in the soft snow. He took a sniff of the bitter air and knew exactly were he was. Germany. A smile graced his face as he looked at his surroundings more clearly. No matter how old he got, or however long he's been away, he knew his home when he saw it. No one forgets their home. Hans stood and felt a small ache in his chest as he stretched his muscles experimentally. On his chest there was a small metal bit protruding, his movements making it cut into him, the flesh around it consuming it. Cursing, without thinking Hans used his nails to open the wound up again and dig out the chip, wincing each time his muscles healed around his hand and he would have to open them again to get out. Finally the chip was in his palm, outside his bleeding chest that was slowly patching itself. With the smallest grin, almost invisible, he threw the cursed piece of garbage far across the forest where he would hopefully never come across it again. He looked around one last time, thinking on what he should do next.

_I…should…thank the frauline, for vhat she has done. Vait for me, frauline._

Hans felt a new vigor rise inside his being at the prospect of meeting the draculina once again. He didn't even notice that he transformed and was practically running.

XXX

"Seras, do you sense Alucard?" Integra asked nonchalantly, her eyes betraying her as she chewed the end of her cigar.

"No, sir. I wouldn't worry about master, he'll be back. He's the great Alucard after all." Seras grinned proudly. Integra grunted moodily before waving a gloved hand for Seras to leave her grand office. With a swift bow and turn of her heels Seras exited with her grin that melted into a frown as soon as she closed the double doors behind her. "Master, where are you?" It had been a month since the battle with Major, and England was still under repair and with all the damages Integra had been busy barking orders and signing off documents for the remainder of her injured men. Even though busy Integra would always call her into her office at eight p.m. to ask her if she could sense Alucard's presence nearby or at all. And each time she answered the same: no. Seras sighed as she marched down the hall, not in the mood to teleport down to her own chamber. It wasn't that she was afraid of her vampiric nature anymore, she actually grew fond of her new sense of power, but she just liked the feeling of the marble floor underneath her military boots.

_Vait for me, frauline_.

Seras turned around, she thought she heard a voice behind her. Although in the dark hall that led to her room, she could see as if it were day, and there was nobody with her. The hair on the back of her neck rose as chills traveled up her spine. "Oh no you don't Seras! I am not afraid of some strange noise! Damn it, calm down, it's probably your paranoia and worry that's making you hear things. Now just relax, there are no more monsters hiding from you. Be like master for once! Be brave!" _Minus being an arrogant douche most of the times. _Seras giggled to herself, no longer focusing on the voice.

Quick strides took her to her room, the room heated nicely by the heater she managed to salvage from one of the attack sites. Since the attack she had been secretly gathering things to personalize her small cell to her liking. Being a month she hadn't been able to gather much, but she wasn't complaining. Seras was able to dig up clothes from a destroyed mini-mall, a few accessories from an equally damaged jewelry store, a busted computer, that she was hoping to repair on her spare time, and a pile of romance novels plus a few action series that she swiped from a surprisingly untouched library. Everything she had gathered had been neatly placed or hidden in special places throughout the room, except for her prized possession. This one had its own place in a mahogany jewelry box she had inherited from her mother. Opening up the bow she grabbed the shining metal with her right hand and held it up as Seras threw herself into her open coffin to examine it like she always did when she had the time. _Hans Gunche, huh? Why did you smile then? What a nice smile… Girl, you better not be thinking about a dead soldier! _Seras shook her head side to side furiously, her eyes turning a bloody red, angry that she was even thinking of him.

"Bad Seras! It's just curiosity, that's all. Just curiosity." _But, he looked damn good smiling or not._ "Ugh!" Seras turned onto her belly and buried her head into her pillow, mumbling angrily to herself, still holding onto the dog tag.

**A/N: Hope you liked, I know it's short. I'll try to update soon! Sorry for taking so long.**

**-Baron**

**(^, ,^)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Long time no write! Here is the update. **I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE HELLSING CHARACTERS.**

XXX

6

XXX

_"Monster!"_ Hans bolted up from the grass, his eyes frantically searching for her voice. Alisha's piercing scream from that time in France. Hans breathed in slowly before letting it out just as slow. He looked around and remembered were he was. He was at the outskirts of Paris. For a moment he forgot why he was here, but as he relaxed it all began to come back.

From Germany to France he'd been traveling via his animal spirit. It made traveling faster, but it used too much energy, so when he landed he knocked out. He couldn't travel like that forever, he needed money for a plane ticket. The reason he was in France was because Jean-Claude had urged him to set up an account for himself in the National Bank of Paris in 1876. A few thousand dollars seemed too much at the time since they relied mostly on the earth and didn't require anything but clothes, but still Jean-Claude pressed the issue.

_"Mon petit frère, even if you don't need money, it would be a stupid move to not have any. One day it will come handy."_ Jean-Claude had said to him that day. He himself had an account that was later joint to his so that their total wealth would practically mark them as nobles. If the account was still active those thousands would be worth billions now. Hans felt guilty now that he saw how right Jean-Claude was. Paris was truly wonderful, it brought back pleasant memories of when Jean-Claude had taught him of the culture, the art, and the food. Oh God, the food! Hans let his tongue sweep his lips in hunger. But, there was always a down side to something. Being back in Paris had brought in a rain of painful memories as well. The same year he'd opened his account, he met the woman that would steal his heart then burn it in the fire of her anger and fear. The woman that not only stole his heart, but would take his voice too. It was the August of 1876...

_"Mon frère, how does it feel to be un homme?"_ _Jean-Claude asked in his cheery voice, his russet-brown hair that was always tied in a black silk ribbon shining from the sun. Hans smiled at him as they exited the large building, walking toward the street. "You are no longer a pup, Hans. You are no longer the confused twelve year old, you are a man of twenty-six years. It is time that you make your journey."_ _Jean-Claude said seriously, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. He turned to Hans, his dark blue eyes pinning him to the spot. "It is time to test you."_

_"On what?" Hans didn't like his tone, didn't like the fact that his friend that almost never stopped smiling was looking at him so seriously._

_"Hans, the day will come were something can change your life forever. I might not be there to help you."_

_"You will always be here."_

_"Non, Hans. I may not look it, but I am old. I was the same when I was young. I was happily mated, with my own pups to watch and train. My siblings allowing me to be their leader. I failed them the day I believed nothing could touch my happiness. I lost everything because of it. I was unable to see the danger of not being prepared. My family perished at the fangs of a no-life king."_

_"A no-life king?"_

_"Oui. We are not the only monsters out there. I speak of a vampire that is in a class all his own. He is not like other vampires Hans. He is the fount, he is the beginning! The Vampire King known as Dracula." Hans snorted._

_"Dracula? The human that died in 1476?" Hans didn't believe it was that Dracula. Surely is had to be someone else._

_"The very one. He was no average human, he was Vlad III, the Prince of Wallachia who was excessive in cruelty and killed over ten-thousand people. Including his own men. Some believe his soul was so vile that even the Devil would not take him. Lucifer had let him loose on the earth to forever hunger for human blood."_

_"If he wants human blood, then why your family? They were all werewolves." Hans asked, intrigued by the new information._

_"Our kind is like him, our ancestors were kicked out of hell to wreck havoc on the earth. We can be as strong as he is. We are dangerous to him and his children. We can walk through night and day, we can breed with humans to create more of our kind. We have the ability to kill him. He attacked my pack even though we were uninterested in the vampire hunts, like other werewolves, because his goal was to wipe out all the werewolves to have his brood prosper."_

_"Than isn't that more reason to stick together?"_

_"Yes and no."_

_"Why."_

_"Hans…I have my reasons for needing you to go off on your own. Please, trust me Hans." Hans shook his head, he knew that Jean-Claude was hiding something, but he didn't want to press his mentor. "Merci. Hans I will be returning to the forest and your goal is to survive within the human world." Hans looked his mentor in the eye, there was a fear he'd never seen. Hans shook his head and returned to the bank to extract some money to pay for a comfortable enough suite to stay in. With a thousand francs he was able to buy a whole floor for himself in the center of Paris the first day, the second he was busy looking for clothing that would suit him, but in his opinion Hans thought all the fancy clothes made him look odd and out of place. They hugged him too tightly, he was too big for them, and he didn't dare to buy a hat unless he wanted to look like an idiot. Nothing looked good on him. He looked like a beast in human garments. He eventually ran into an American salesman traveling through Paris to sell popular American product to people on the street. Hans looked at the clothes the man had and found them to be far less frivolous and uptight than what they had in Paris. The clothes in Paris were wonderful, but they just didn't go with his looks. He bought multiple pairs of everything and brought it up to his suite to change, and he couldn't have been happier. The clothes were comfortable and they suited his serious demeanor well. In the third day he thought about hunting for his meals, but changed his mind as he would have to keep traveling back and forth from his suite to the forests to eat. It would have just wasted his energy and make him hungry again, so it was pointless. He stocked up his icebox with some vegetables, fruits, and most importantly, meat. Even though it would be cold and bloodless, he would learn to cook it and eat. He didn't know how long he would be alone, so he made a plan to learn on how to properly save his money and keep himself busy._

_Things seemed to be going well for a while, but after a month on his own Hans began to feel a deep loneliness creep into his heart. It was suffocating. People are naturally sociable creatures that become agitated when alone, but with his wolf instincts that demand he be a part of a pack, he was literally aching to be with someone. He wanted to talk with the humans, he wanted to have verbal arguments with other males, to flirt with the beautiful French woman, and just simply interact with others._

_It was during a solemn walk by Rue de Lobau that a his pathetic human-romance began. Hans had his hands buried in his pockets, his icy blue eyes focusing on the cracks in the pavement, a way to pass by without looking at the people. He was afraid that if he looked, that loneliness would rise and make his heart wrench painfully. Too preoccupied with watching the cracks connect and branch apart he didn't notice the woman walking at a fast pace towards his direction until it was too late. Hans felt the woman's small frame bump against his shoulder. She would have tripped and landed on her hands and knees had it not for Hans quick reflexes and caught her by her waist. She looked up and began to say sorry when they both froze in recognition._

_"Alisha?"_

_"Hans?"_

**A/N: Will be continued. Don't think I'm dead yet. Until the next my dear readers!**

**-Baron**

**(^, ,^)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay, I'm going to skip ahead a bit to get things going, but I will continue with the flashbacks. Hopefully we'll have Seras meet Hans soon. I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**_

XXX

7

XXX

Hans sat in a first class cabin, resting his head against the seat and just stared up at the roof of the plane. He was glad to be out of France, although he thought it like a second home, there was just too many unwelcome memories resurfacing. He turned his head and looked out the small window, looking down at beautiful France disappear slowly as he headed west for London. It wouldn't be long now before he would make it to London. Exactly two hours and fifteen minutes to go. As he began to close his eyes, _'Monster!' _His lids flew open again. Hans dragged his hand through his hair, annoyed that thoughts of _that_ woman were coming back. His hand dropped to rub his throat. '_Ridiculous, there is no knife.' _Regardless of that thought, he continued to rub his neck, refusing to shut his eyes again. No one knew why he couldn't speak, not the Doc, not the Major, only Jean-Claude knew. Jean-Claude had been there when it was stolen by a woman. That woman he just wanted to bury in the darkest depths of his mind, but like when they first met, it just appeared out of no where.

"_Alisha?" _

"_Hans?" Hans stared at the beautiful woman that leaned in his arm, her head turned to the side to look at who saved her from falling. "Hans, my God, it is you!" Alisha removed herself from his person, moving her dark blond hair from her eyes to look at him more clearly. Hans felt a rush of old emotions go through him as he regarded his first love. He hadn't seen her in fourteen years, but she was as stunning as ever. He smiled to himself when he noticed the major height difference, when he was twelve he was the same as Alisha, if not a bit smaller. Alisha smiled up at him before it turned into a deep frown. "Hans, where have you been? Your parents had said that you were eaten by a monster." He felt a pang at the mention of his parents. _

"_I…I have obviously not been eaten by a monster and I left home to work." Hans lied. Alisha raised her brows at that. "How are they, my parents?" His heart was thudding against his chest uncomfortably._

"_Your mother passed away last spring, and your father is thought to be insane. I'm sorry." Alisha looked down at the ground, her hands neatly folded together._

"_Insane? He is not insane!" Hans let out angrily, his hands clutched by his sides._

"_They believe he is because he rants on about a wolf monster. That we have to find it and kill it." Guilt swept through Hans as he realized it was his fault that his father was considered crazy. Hans dropped his head in shame._

"_Oh. I see." Lifting his eyes again he looked at Alisha again, curious as to why she was in Paris. "Why are you here in Paris, Alisha? Sight-seeing?"_

"_No, I'm studying art here in France. I received a scholarship to practice the arts at the collage in Paris." Hans raised a brow at her, she had changed so much over the years. When she had been younger, he recalled, she hated class. That's why it was shocking to learn that she was expanding her education. _

"_I see, so were you heading to class?" Hans asked with a small smirk curving the edge of his lips._

"_Yes." She looked down at a pocket watch that had been hidden inside the thin coat she wore. "Ah! I'm late! I'm sorry that I can't chat with you but I really must get going! Is it alright if we meet here at five?" Alisha asked as she gathered her books that had fallen to the floor, almost completely forgotten._

"_Then at five."_

"_Wonderful! Then I shall see you then, good-bye!" She shouted at as her figure ran through the street to her class. Hans gave a deep sigh as he thought of what he had just done. He knew that he couldn't really meet her, such a relationship could prove dangerous to both of them. He thought about just not meeting her, but he really wanted to talk to someone, and who better than someone he already knew? 'Once, just this once I will meet with her.' Hans turned around and headed back to his apartment, excitement rising in him as he thought about their expected meeting. He couldn't wait until five. _

"Pardon me sir, but we have arrived." Hans felt slightly shocked that he'd fallen asleep on the plane, but didn't express it. He lifted himself from his seat, giving a slight bow of his head to the stewardess that woke him, having no other way of expressing his thanks. He followed the stream of people out the plane, uncomfortable with being stuck in the flow, afraid one of the humans would recognize him as one of the soldiers that aided in the destruction of the world's major cities. He almost gave an aggravated sigh when a tiny man in a gray suit started to complain about something or other. There is always someone wanting to complain about something. Finally out of the plane he walked through the gray tunnel that was attached to the plane, and marched straight to retrieve his luggage. As he walked by, some woman gave him hot side glances, the ones that had men by their side also had a peek, their men sizing him up before tugging their girl to re-obtain their attention. In reality, everyone either looked intrigued, afraid, or threatened by him. Hans pulled down his military cap over his eyes, having torn the sign off he was sure no one would be afraid, but that didn't help at all.

After picking up his duffel bag, Hans walked outside to catch a taxi. He pulled out a crumpled slip of paper from his pocket, the address of where the Hellsing mansion laid on it, before stuffing it away. He couldn't really call for a taxi, and there was too many people waving for one that Hans decided to wait. Placing his duffel bag on the floor beside a bench Hans reclined himself against a brick wall, waiting for the number of people to thin before trying to get a taxi. It had been years since he'd traveled, and traveling with Millennium didn't count since he never left the ship unless summoned. He drew in a deep breath, wanting to savor his freedom, unsure if he would ever get the chance again. Hans shut his eyes and just let the breeze play with the tips of his hair, his muscles relaxing completely, vowing to never go back to that realm he'd been living in for centuries. One eyelid opened slightly when he heard a soft thump against his boot, it was a bright red rubber ball. He leaned down and gripped it in his hands, turning it curiously in between his calloused palms. _'How long has it been since I've held a toy? An actual toy?' _Hans wondered to himself, how much of his life he had wasted in strengthening himself only to end up as a someone else's weapon?

"'Scuse me mister, can I have my ball?" He looked down and saw a little girl, her pudgy hand gripping his coat to grab his attention. Her pale face was turned up, soft green eyes staring innocently at him before turning to the red ball in his hands. Hans looked at the ball one last time before bending over and handing it to the little girl who twirled around in joy, her chocolaty brown hair whipping around her as she did so. He continued to watch her, feeling so many old emotions rise as he watched her play alone with the ball, throwing and kicking it, making new games as she went along. "Would you like to play too?" Hans blinked. _'What?' _"I said, do you want to play too?" The little girl asked with a bright smile. He thought about it, but wouldn't it be odd to see a grown man, and trained soldier, playing ball with a little girl, who couldn't have been older than five? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her hand grab his own and pull him to a wall clear of luggage. No choice then. He gave a small smile as she began to explain the rules to her newly invented game. He did as instructed and played with her for a whole hour, losing track of time as he played.

"Claudine! Claudine!" Looking away from the game, Hans spotted a young woman looking through the crowd of travelers, searching for someone. She turned in his direction, looking down she saw who she was looking for. "Claudine!"

"Mommy!" Hans turned abruptly to the little girl. A torrent of questions filled his mind, but the most prominent being, 'how did I not stop to think who this little girl belonged to?' The woman shoved her way to them, dropping to her knees in front of the little girl and hugged her tightly to her chest, kissing her profusely, asking over and over in varies ways if she was okay. "Mommy, meet my new friend! He's really nice and is good at playing ball." Claudine shared when she finely broke away from her mother. Her mother turned her eyes to Hans, looking him over, assessing whether he looked like a 'suspicious' character. "Mommy, he's really nice! He's like daddy, but he doesn't talk at all. He looked really sad so I asked if he wanted to play ball and he did. He looked so happy, mommy."

"I'm sure he did." The mother turned to him, her face no longer showing any sort of suspicion toward him. "Thank you for watching her. The way things have been all over, one never knows when the world is going to go crazy on you. Can I know your name?" She smiled, something so sweet and gentle that it reminded him of his mother. Forgetting that, he pointed to his throat and nodded 'no.' "So you really can't talk? Well, I guess names aren't important. Again, thank you for taking care of her. Now Claudine, say good-bye to your friend so that we can meet up with your father, he has a taxi waiting on us young lady." The girl whined, wanting her new friend to come along with them. "No, no. He can't come, he probably has his own family waiting for him somewhere. Would you want his family worrying about him because he's late?"

"No." Claudine answered in defeat, pouting, one hand balled to her side, the other clutching her mother's hand. Tears pricked her eyes as she began to follow her mother, crying out 'bye-bye' when she gave Hans one last wave. He waved back, a sad smile on his lips as his enhanced hearing heard her cries and sniffles. For some reason his chest was beginning to hurt. It had been so long that he was unable to recognize the human emotions, the feelings locked away by the Doctor's chip for more than a century, rushing back to him. All caused by a little girl's kindness.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long, things have just been real hectic for me. Things are progressing slower than how I wanted, but please bear with me.**_

_**-Baron**_

_**(^, ,^)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: More flash backing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and forgive my French, I don't know much so… it would be great if anyone who knows French can correct me so I can fix it later. Okay, let's get going. I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

XXX

8

XXX

_A month after their initial encounter they ended up being lovers for two months, Hans' feelings for Alisha have never been stronger and he believed it was time to show her where he lived. He guided her to the hotel, almost laughing when she gaped at the extravagant lobby, the walls lined in golden shades, the furniture itself coated in gold paint just made it seem all the more regal to the woman. In the mechanical elevator she fidgeted excitedly when a boy dressed in a fine red coat, his circular cap a similar shade, asked 'what floor?'. When out of the elevator, she practically skipped after Hans, wanting to see how his suit looked now that she saw the hotel. Hans retrieved his key and slid it into the lock, turning it slowly for dramatic effect. The door swung open and Alisha walked in, her eyes wide as saucers as she examined the room and its contents. Alisha sighed contentedly, her hands reached out in wonder and let her fingers touch the softness of Hans' couch. Hans smiled as he watched her explore his suite, finding it interesting how her expression grew from wonder to astonishment when she saw the behemoth fireplace that was made of artistically crafted marble. Her hand lingered over the carved lions, her fingers drifting over cool stone. Hans' smile faltered slightly when her face twisted in an odd way, but that faded and was replaced with a contemplative expression. Her face became cunning, plotting... _

"_Alisha, is everything alright?" She turned to him suddenly with a huge sickeningly sweet smile, it made him a bit nervous. _

"_Nothing is wrong Hans. I am just surprised how wealthy you have become over the years we haven't seen each other." Alisha glided over to him and placed her hands on his broad chest, lifting herself with her toes to plant a cold kiss on his lips. Hans looked down at her, confused. It wasn't odd to kiss your lover, but when the kiss felt like that, so detached, he couldn't help but wonder if there was love at all. "Shall I spend the night?" Alisha whispered in a husky voice, a single finger trailing down his chest. Before he could open his mouth there was a knock on his door. Hans broke away from her grip and reached for the door, wondering who it could be. _

"_Hans, mon petite frère!"_

"_Jean-Claude? What are you doing here?" Hans questioned at the sight of his mentor. He motioned him to enter, and take a seat. _

"_Is it so wrong to visit mon frère? I am here because I must speak with you about something important." Jean-Claude removed his navy blue wool coat, ruffling his hair out of it's usual ribbon to release the leaves that clung to him._

"_What have you been doing? Rolling in dirt?" Hans asked when he saw the brown dust on his coat and shoes._

"_Ha! Ha! Non, I have been lingering among the ghosts. Playing with the forest spirits in the woods!" He joked. Hans just rolled his eyes, a smile creeping its way on his face while he hung the coat on a hook, heading for a glass to fill with the wine Jean-Claude loved so much. His mentor turned to walk into the living room, sitting on one of the many couches, sighing as his muscles relaxed. "How have you been Hans? Are you eating?" He yelled into the kitchen in which Hans had disappeared to._

"_I am well, and yes I eat. Why?" Hans walked out with two glasses full of sweet wine. He sat across Jean-Claude, handing him his glass._

"_You seem so thin! At first glance I thought you were starving yourself! It's probably that cold cut meat you're buying from the humans. Once we leave I have to make sure you hunt some buffalo to fatten you up." Jean-Claude chuckled as he sipped his wine. _

"_Now, where would I hunt buffalo?" Hans raised a brow, placing his glass on a mahogany table. He leaned back and eyed the older werewolf._

"_That is why I came. I wanted to tell you that your journey is coming to an end and that I bought tickets to go to America! Many buffalos in North America I hear, and the woodlands are immense! We can leave for new territory, we can bring back our kind with no fear of vampires to threaten us."_

"_Wait, leave? For America? But I can't, I have something here!" Hans rose from his chair, looking down at his confused mentor. There was silence when a clatter was heard from the kitchen._

"_What was that?" Jean-Claude stood from the couch and began to head for the kitchen when Hans stood in the way._

"_It is nothing, probably one of the pots falling from the counter." He lied, a hand clutching Jean-Claude's shoulder to try and redirect him to sit back in the couch, but when he tried to move him Hans couldn't. "Hans, I have over cent-soixante ans of life. A hundred and sixty years of experience to know when someone is lying to me." Jean-Claude pushed gently against Hans' arm, surprising him with how much strength his mentor had. Jean-Claude sniffed the air before his nosed scrunched. With large gaits, he entered the kitchen with Hans following behind him. On the bleached floor there was indeed the metal pot that had fallen, Hans sighed when he spotted no one._

"_There is no one, just as I said." Hans turned around, opening the swinging door that lead into the living room. He had almost completely forgot that Alisha was with them. "Jean-Claude?" Hans called when his mentor didn't follow. Jean-Claude was still in the kitchen lifting the pot, replacing it on its hook when Hans re-entered the room. _

"_Hans, I thought I taught you better. Do not only rely on what you see, use your nose! That is our strongest sense." He said with a fake smile. "Girl, you better stand up from hiding behind the table." Jean-Claude called out to Alisha, not looking in her direction as he exited into the living room. Hans head sunk in shame at forgetting something so basic. _

_Alisha slinked behind Hans, feeling a chill go up her spine as she looked at Jean-Claude. There was something odd about him, it was like he was a beast stuck in its cage, ready to pounce once the gate was left unguarded. He looked almost feral in the way his eyes scrutinized her, almost like assessing a kill. He knew something about her, she was sure, but how? She would never know. "Um, forgive me for intruding." Alisha began._

"_Est-ce que tu peux laisses, s'il tu plait?" Jean-Claude said as gently as possible, but the cold edge was still there. "Please leave." He restated in perfect German. Alisha blinked a few times before it actually hit her that she was being kicked out. _

"_Oh, um, yes. P-pardon me then." She shuffled to the door and as she grabbed the handle she looked at Hans one last time, her eyes brimming with exaggerated tears. Hans frowned at the sight, he did not find it truthful but the sadness still flooded in at the loss of her company. He turned around angrily to his mentor, his hands fisting at his sides. _

"_Hans, why are you trying to set yourself up for misery?" Jean-Claude asked before Hans had a chance to say anything. It also did well in defusing Hans' fury._

"_What?"_

"_Hans, do you remember what I told you about why we must distance ourselves from the humans?" The older male was looking out the window, searching the sky when he asked the question. _

"_Yes, I have not forgotten." Hans' hands un-fisted and hung limply at his sides, his face looking worn and weary at remembering the old speech. _

"_Then answer me, why did you bring that human close to you?" He finally turned around to face Hans, the fading light from the sun sending gold specks into his hair. _

"_Because I couldn't do it. I couldn't withstand the loneliness." Jean-Claude looked at him understandingly, but did nothing else._

"_Hans, you must sever your bond with that woman. You will only bring trouble upon her, and she is definitely no good for you either. She is untruthful and cunning like a fox, I can see in her thoughts what she had planned for you." _

"_You have seen her thoughts? How?"_

"_It is something you yourself will obtain once you've seen enough years, and yes I have seen her thoughts. Alisha- that is what I've gathered from her memory- is after your money. She tried seducing you out of it tonight if I saw correctly." Hans' hands felt really cold, his temples were tight with pain from the pounding in his brain. Jean-Claude could sense it, the pain and betrayal hidden underneath the usual stoic face. _

"_Then she didn't love me?" Hans let out under his breath, he wanted to crawl into a deep cave and stay there for eternity or until the world was at its end. _

"_That's not true, Hans! She loves you, but the love of money is heavier that's all." He tried to comfort._

"_That makes me feel worse you know." Hans said between clenched teeth. _

"_I'm sorry, but I had to tell you." He watched Hans, wondering if he should reconsider going to America. Hans was in no shape to go now with this news. _

"_Don't be, it is my fault for letting this happen to me." He began to pace, his hand weaving through his hair as he thought._

"_Will you break this bond or do you just want to head for the boat?" Hans stopped pacing abruptly. _

"_I want to speak with her, Alisha, one last time before I head out. I don't want to regret not saying good-bye." Jean-Claude nodded and smiled. _

"_Like a true man, it is best to have no regrets." _

"_I was never a true man, Jean-Claude, I'm just a monster. The only regret I'll have is that I allowed myself to actually fall this low." Hans grabbed a thick gray coat, and black scarf to wrap around his neck as he headed out, not seeing the sad expression on Jean-Claude's face._

"_We all fall, Hans. We all fall."_

…

_Hans walked out the hotel lobby and into the cold November air, he shut his eyes and took a deep sniff of the air. He picked up that faint scent he'd been looking for, it was Alisha's perfume. He followed the scent, his nose cringing at the smell, making it twitch every so often. Heightened senses had their down sides. Puffs of smoke slipped between his lips, his icy blue eyes watching it form and dissipate as it rose. The evening was bright still, but the sun was quickly falling now that the days had been shortened by the cold season. _

"_What is that?" Hans stopped and sniffed into the air. Alisha's scent was still there, but something was mixing with it. It wasn't actually a smell, it was almost like a feeling. Unsure of what exactly it was, Hans continued on, the sun now setting behind the horizon. Her scent grew stronger, and yet he could tell she was trying to evade something. Her scent trail swerved here and there, eventually going into an alley that lead to a pub. Hans arched a silver brow at the sign, a bat hanging upside down with an odd and crooked smile on its face. He turned the gold knob and entered slowly, eyeing the big burly men that were sitting at small tables, cold beer and whiskeys in hand. No one turned to see who had entered, just the barmaid who flashed a quick and professional smile before returning to picking up empty glass mugs. Hans sniffed the room and it smelt like sulfur. _

"_Hans?" A harsh whisper called from a booth in a corner. Hans walked toward the booth, sitting across from a shaking Alisha. _

"_Alisha, what are you doing here?"_

"_I think someone was following me. I was walking home, but then I felt someone was watching me! At first I thought I was just imaging it, but then I heard footsteps following me. I began to go through alleys, running as fast as I could, but they were still there. Then I ran into this alley, it was like I was pushed here almost. Help me, I don't want to be alone!" Alisha held herself, her eyes wet with real tears this time. _

"_Then I will stay, but I have to speak with you about something important right now."_

"_What is it Hans?" The werewolf looked up at her, his stoic face gouging her expression, wondering if he should just tell her he was leaving. _

"_Pardon me, may I bring you anything to eat?" The barmaid from earlier asked, breaking Hans from his thoughts. He looked over at Alisha again, her body shivering from the cold. He returned to the maid and ordered a plate of cutlets and a glass of whiskey for himself. _

"_I'm not hungry." She blinked at him._

"_You need it to warm up." _'And to give me time to think.'_ Hans waited patiently for the food, disturbed that everyone was so quiet as they sat with their glasses in hand, staring at nothing in particular. His eyes roamed everywhere around the bar, the only ones that actually did anything was the bartender and the waitresses. _

"_So…what were you going to tell me?" Alisha asked, a finger drawing a circle on the table, her face a faint pink. She seemed to be expecting something of him, just the way she looked up at him seemed to hint at it._

"_I'm leaving." Her hand stopped in its tracks, her eyes were wide as she stared at him stupidly._

"_W-what?" At that moment the waitress returned with a plate of steaming cutlets and a mug of beer for Hans. He took out his leather wallet and paid the woman for the meal, leaving a generous tip. When the woman left he returned his gaze to Alisha who was staring at her plate, though not really seeing it. "Where to?" _

"_America." She sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly, her hands twisting the edge of her coat. "I wanted to tell you good-bye." Hans shut his eyes tightly when she stared at him with something bittersweet. He saw the love she had for him, however faint it was, it hurt him that he had to smother it. "That's all I came to tell you." _

_He wanted to leave, but he couldn't leave her alone, not just yet. Alisha didn't touch her food, she just let it go cold as her mind wondered elsewhere. A shiver ran up Hans spine, it wasn't from the cold, it was coming from somewhere in the room. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, the men still sat drinking their beer, the waitresses relentlessly working every last cent out of the alcoholics with the promise of more liquor. His nose twitched in disgust at the smell of iron, the smell of blood…_

"_Look, Matthew! It's the dog I told you about." Hans turned to a door that connected the main room to the kitchen and saw that the speaker was a male that looked to be in his mid-thirties, a mop of black hair glimmering as the faint light hit it, scratching the stubble on his chin, his brown eyes looking at his companion. The man he had spoken to was younger, maybe about Hans' age, his hair a light brown, with a very childish face and green eyes. Hans didn't like them, especially when they grinned, exposing the elongated fangs. _

"_I thought you were lying to me Jacque, guess I was wrong." The one named Matthew said as he flung the bartender, who had simply tried to tell them to leave. The man was thrown across the room to fall limp beside one of the many tables, the back of his head bashed in by the impacted, the blood running down the sides of his face in fat red rivulets. Alisha screamed at the sight of the body, pressing her body against the wall as if the wall would protect her. Finally the drunk men were roused from their hazed stupor, they looked at the bartender's body unbelievingly before they stared at the new comers, then they began to scramble for the door. Jacque and Matthew let them pass through, a knowing smile smearing their faces. _

"_You are vampires. What do you want?" Hans stood from his seat, standing protectively in front of Alisha. Alisha was trembling uncontrollably as she watched the two creatures look at Hans, their cynical smiles making her cry and whimper. _

"_Figured that out did you?" Matthew cackled. "Reason we're here is to kill you."_

"_Why do you want to kill me? I have done nothing to your kind, I do not want to start a fight." Both vampires looked at one another and continued to laugh._

"_Werewolves are very stupid. You are a werewolf, I am a vampire, we must fight! We cannot coexist. Also, you are living on our hunting grounds, we would be ridiculed by our kind if we were to let you live." The blood-suckers separated to surround Hans who felt a growl rise in his throat, his fists balling at his sides, his jaw set, and his legs separated but firm on the ground. "Ooh, you ready to fight us? Don't think of running, we have three kin outside." The growl rumbled as he felt the increasing danger of the situation. Alisha screamed when the older vampire ran at Hans, his hand curled to form a fist and aimed for Hans' face, but Hans jumped aside. As the vampire turned to face him Hans took advantage of the moment to tackle him to the floor and punched his face, trying to knock him out. His fist rose again to strike but his wrist was being held by an iron grip, the hand was joined by another around the collar of his coat and chucked him across the room. Hans smashed through the kitchen wall, and saw that the kitchen staff were all dead. His eyes widened when he saw the quickly rotting corpses rise slowly from the kitchen floor to their feet, pushing against one another as they headed in his direction. Standing up quickly, he grabbed a ghoul's arm and yanked it off, scrunching his nose when he heard the wet crunch of the bone when he tore it. Each ghoul that came for him groaned, their hands out stretched to get a hold of him, the whites of their eyes horrifying in the faint candle glow. _

_Hans continued to crush the ghouls, his hands already a deep shade of crimson as he grabbed the fifth to wretch his head off from the neck. Distracted by the zombies he didn't see Matthew come up behind him, and when it was too late Matthew landed a punch on Hans' spine, causing him to howl out in pain. Shocks of pain flowed all over his body, momentarily paralyzing him, giving Matthew the opportunity to pin him down. He was at a serious disadvantage since they were strong, incredibly so, and he's never dealt with vampires before so all he could do was to struggle against the younger vampire's grip. "You're no werewolf, you're just a dog. A sad bitch that can only whimper and whine, like that one over there." Matthew gripped Hans' hair and turned it so he looked in the direction in which Alisha was crying for him to help her, Jacque observing her curiously. Jacque's eyes went from her to Hans, he walked a bit closer to Alisha and smiled when Hans growled loudly before grunting in pain when Matthew yanked his hair back. "Jacque, what are you doing?" Matthew turned to the older vampire who crouched down beside Alisha who coward even closer to the wall. A pale hand took her chin roughly and examined her like a piece of meat at the butcher's. _

"_She has fine features, and if you go through her thoughts she's quite vicious." He turned Alisha's head left and right, his spare hand running through her blond locks._

"_You're not honestly going to change her are you?" Hans shook violently at his words, his rage changing his icy blue eyes into deep crimson. Jacque didn't answer, he only sniffed at the edge of Alisha's neck, his brown eyes red now._

"_Hmmm. She's a virgin." He smiled and stood up. He looked at Hans on the ground, his smile cynical as an idea emerged. "We should let him suffer a bit before killing him." He grabbed Alisha by her upper arm and dragged her close to where Hans and Matthew were, she didn't dare struggle unless she wanted to be killed. "Watch werewolf as I turn your female into the very creature that is going to kill you." Alisha screamed like a banshee when Jacque stood her up in front of him and moved her neck to the side. As he descended he watched Hans' face, wondering what he would do. His fangs barely grazed Alisha's flesh when his arms fell to the ground, blood spilling from the area that was severed. Jacque shouted as he felt the blood that sustained him pour out of the wound, too concerned with it to see that he let go of Alisha. Matthew looked behind the wounded vampire that was still yelling in pain and saw a freakishly large beast with copper fur growl at him, its bloody lips curled up to reveal the longest fangs he's ever seen. _

"_Hans, get up! Change you fool! Change!" Hans heard in his mind, recognizing the voice instantly._

"_Jean-Claude, I can't! Alisha, she'll see!" Hans looked at Alisha from the side, watching her huddled again against the wall, watching the scene with horror, her eyes landing on him._

"_We have no choice! If you want to save her, you have to transform!" Jean-Claude shouted at Hans, busy with fighting the furious Jacque from landing a hit on him. Hans turned his gaze away from her and looked the opposite wall, his heart thudding hard against his chest. Matthew was still above him, watching the two monsters fight it out, smiling and cheering on Jacque, but also making sure Hans didn't get away. Hans closed his eyes, a red tint fading into them as his fangs elongated, his hands spread wide and flat to allow the claws to scrape the wooden floor, and the silver hair spread all over. With a deep guttural growl he threw the younger vampire off him and to the side of the floor, his clawed hand grabbed Matthew around the neck and chucked him at Jacque who simply moved away. Hans felt the familiar rush of power as he lifted himself on his hind legs to have his hand-ish paws extend the nails menacingly. Each muscle rippled against his skin, making his white fur move like waves, his eyes shining dangerously as he regarded the vampires like prey. Matthew removed himself from the wall and ran at Hans with his fist ready to knock his head off, jumping right before he reached Hans to turn right and catch his hand._

"_Ha! Caught you!" With as much force as Matthew could he lifted Hans off the ground and threw him at Jean-Claude who easily caught him. Using this opportunity, Jacque jumped behind Jean-Claude and pierced the spine. Hans' ears twitched as he heard the sickening crunch of bone and Jean-Claude's pained howl. Without much thought Hans fell to all four and pounced onto Jacque and let his teeth sink into the older vampire's neck. He growled in satisfaction when Jacque tried to scream but was only able to gurgle blood up that overflowed his lips and made spidery webs across his face. The gurgling slowed and became silent, Jacque's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he exploded into ash. Matthew watched in silence as he watched the gray plumes rise and dissipate into the atmosphere. "You…What have you done?" Matthew screeched with a supernatural loudness that was beyond human hearing. The younger vampire called for his companions to come to his aid, but no one entered the building. _

"_They're dead. I made sure to dispose of them before I came in." Jean-Claude hissed out, his face contorted to express his disgust. "Now get out, before I kill you myself." Matthew opened his mouth, but shut it when Hans let a furious growl rumble out of him. He sent glares to both, giving one last quick glance to Alisha who had traded her spot against the wall for her table that had been toppled over. Without a sound he left the room. Hans finally relaxed his form and let it melt away, his human body feeling relief now that it didn't have to suffer under the immense strain his powers gave him. He was just about to pick up his jacket when he heard a heavy thud. "Merde!"_

"_Are you alright?" Jean-Claude lay on the ground, his human body bleeding from the wound on his back. For a moment Hans thought his mentor was going to die, but that fear was swept away when he saw how the edges of the flesh began to regenerate. _

"_I will be fine, give me five minutes and I'll be back on my feet." He smiled up at Hans reassuringly. The smile dropped when he turned his eyes to the trembling figure across the room. "Check your female, it doesn't look like her mind is going to survive this ordeal. Leave me, I am not an old man yet." Hans smiled, this was Jean-Claude's way of saying he trusted him with what he chose. He rose up and gave one final glance at the wounded werewolf as he approached Alisha. As he moved closer he could see that she looked absolutely numb, her pretty features gray in fear, her eyes wide and unfocused like those of deer. He sat in front of her, watched her, sighed when her mouth gaped like a fish to yell but never made a noise. _

"_Alisha…" He extended a hand to comfort her, her eyes finally focusing on him._

"_Monster!" She gripped a cutting knife from the floor and stabbed Hans in the throat. Too shocked to really register the pain, Hans touched the blade, recognizing that it was from the plate of cutlets he'd ordered for her. It was a strange feeling, the way he could feel the sharp end touched the back of his throat, the warmth from his own blood as it bled down his esophagus. _

"_Hans! Take out the knife! Quick! It's silver." Jean-Claude shouted as he stood on shaky legs. On his command, Hans wrapped his hand around the wooden handle and yanked the blade out, accidentally cutting the edges. "Merde!" The elder werewolf cried as he reached Hans, examining the wound. Alisha just coward away, frightened by the sight of the copper-haired werewolf. He ripped a piece of table cloth and pressed it against the slash, hoping that Hans' werewolf regenerative abilities were fast enough to prevent permanent damage. Hans nudged away his mentor's hand and held the cloth himself, his other hand pushing him away so that he could crawl to Alisha. _'It was only the panic, only the panic,'_ Hans tried to reason to himself. _'She doesn't know what she's doing.'_ Again his hand extended to her._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" His hand retracted, his body pinned when he saw the deep fear and anger in her eyes. They were no longer unfocused, but clear as a summer sky, and they told him that she had complete control over her actions. She knew what she had done, she wanted to hurt him. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he attempted to produce a noise, nothing came out. _

**A/N: This chapter was exhausting to complete, and quite frankly, I am disappointed that I didn't fully explain how he lost his voice, but I guess I'll have to finish that another day. Thank you guys again and I hope you enjoyed. **

**-Baron**

**(^, ,^)**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the lateness, but I'll try to make it up to you guys somehow. Thanks for sticking with me. I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!_

XXX

9

XXX

It was dark, very dark where he was. Where was he? When did he get there, and why? He didn't even know who he was. All he can remember was a battle between him and someone named Walter...and before the battle could be won, he was being dragged into Limbo. So many people... so many humans... beasts everywhere were burned, torn, annihilated from varying weapons. Did he suffer a similar fate and that's why he was here? He just didn't know, and he could feel his thoughts and memories slipping from him, he could feel it.

It was interesting how his memories were fading, they would surface to the front of his mind before being stored somewhere he was sure that he'd be unable to reach. It should have frightened him, but he didn't feel fear, horror, terror or anything akin to it, but floating here in this dark abyss made him numb so he couldn't tell, that or he had always been that way. He didn't even know how long he's been there, but it couldn't have been long since he still had memories disappearing. Every person, every moment, every experience flashed before him, retelling the story that had been his life. What he made out was that his human life had been a hell, one that he created for others and for himself, gaining a twisted sense of joy from it and that actually sent him to Hell. He had been so drenched in evil that even the Devil had thrown him back to suffer. In the beginning he had scoffed at that, there was no way of hurting him, but he had definitely underestimated the Devil... He never knew that a single human female would cause his dead heart to toil within his chest.

_Mina Murray Harker_

A women whose original purpose was to serve as a replacement bride for Lucy Westenra, to act as a guide on how to survive in that era in England, to blend in with the new society, but that woman proved difficult and yet very bewitching. Unlike Lucy and his other vampire brides, Mina had fought his temptations with all her might, no promises of immense wealth or of living immortally, coaxed her to him and that was what had intrigued him. All his previous brides fell to their vain wants and thus ended in his servitude, but Mina's will would not let her! In the moments he paralyzed her movements he could see her determination burning at him, and that made her more beautiful than any sparkling jewel. He desperately wanted her, but her transformation had been interrupted and he was forced away by Abraham Van Hellsing... a man who he will never forget, not even now as his memories were disappearing. Mina had survived the night, but he knew he would go after her once he disposed of all other oppositions, but again she surprised him. Without hesitation or fear for herself she used his own power to catch him and end his life once again. His freedom had been swooped away from him by the will of an English woman and tossing him into the servitude of Abraham. The Devil had been correct, he would suffer, he would be used to slay his own children, he would tear his wondering brides to pieces, and hear how Mina would come to bear a child with Jonathon and live the rest of her years peacefully, not once thinking of him.

For a second, floating there he thought maybe he felt a small prick in his chest, but that was gone before he had the chance to really think on it. _'Doesn't matter, she's dead now... I'm sure.' _More images, more memories destroyed, people reintroduced, none particularly interesting, that is until a familiar creature caught his eye. It was 1899, two years into his servitude, and at that time he was not restricted to vampires and in this case Abraham had ordered him to travel to France to find a creature he hadn't faced in a long time, the only being that could destroy his entire species if left alone. A werewolf, and a particularly old one. The werewolf was one hundred and ninety-seven years old, he wasn't nearly as old as himself as he was four hundred and twenty-three, but age made no difference when it came to battles between vampires and werewolves. Instinct made up for age. This werewolf had caught Abraham's attention when he caught news of a massacre had taken place in a pub in Paris, a stir had come forth from the gruesomeness in which the corpses were found. The sole survivor had explained that it had been monsters that resembled wolves that had caused it, one with fur the color of copper and another with a snow white coat, but no one believed her.

_"Alucard, that will be your name. You're mission is to dispose of this hell-born creature as quickly and discreetly as possible. I will not settle for any mistakes, now go."_ Was Abraham's command when he sent him to France to settle the matter. All he recalled of that battle was that the werewolf had cursed him for everything he had caused him and his clan, but he didn't recall who he meant. Maybe the white wolf that had been mentioned by the human female? Well, he never met up with the werewolf's remaining pack. It was a short memory, and he didn't know why it had struck him oddly.

More memories, more and more flooded by with greater speed. He saw himself infiltrating a Nazi experimentation center, his encounter with Integra, demolishing vampires in the new era he had awoken to...

_"Quite enough, hit-man! Not another step! She's the _only _survivor! Don't you want _her_ to live? Why all the fuss, just let me go! Just pretend I got away!"_

What was this memory? A vampire priest holding a girl hostage, there was something disturbingly comical about that.

_"Hey, girl...are you a virgin?" _

Is that him, is that what he looked like?

_"Wha...what're you goin' on about now?" _The priest shouted as the girl grew blushed in alarm at the question.

_"I asked if you're a virgin! Answer me!"_

_"Wha-! Eh! Bastard! Enough of this crap!" _

_"Answer me!"_

_"Y-! Y-! Yes!"_ She finally burst out, her eyes shut and blinked wide open when a bullet had pierced her right lung. She crumpled to the ground while Alucard made sure to finish the corrupted priest. _Plip_, _plip_, the blood dripped from the tips of her golden hair. Through her cerulean eyes he could see her life leaving her.

_"I shot through your lung to hit his heart. Sorry, this gun leaves a big hole. You don't have long. What will you do?" _He stared at her, anticipating a quick 'yes' to save her own life, in which he would have just drained the remaining blood right out of her and destroy her ghoul, but he received a different response. She stared back. She looked terrified, but he could tell she was thinking on which was the best course of action, in the end she said 'yes.' Alucard granted her immortality, but not because he felt pity, but because he felt that familiar strength that had drawn him to the woman who had been his downfall. They were similar really, in looks, and determination, and it should have repelled him to have a reminder of Mina existing, but his fascination had led him into giving her his kiss. It was exhilarating, it was as if he was mocking fate, or the Devil had tempted him into a trap.

Seras Victoria, a curious female that didn't fail to amuse him, especially with her beliefs in maintaining her human morality as she felt that if she left those behind she would no longer be herself. Because of this Alucard would taunt and tease her when he had the chance, and she would react in her own strange and abnormal fashion. She was like a paranoid mouse that couldn't stop looking over its shoulder, or that's how she acted around him. Together they went through missions together, growing comfortable with one another, if you could really call it 'comfortable.' Somewhere along this road she had replaced Mina, but it was different from what he felt. Alucard had made Seras a different entity, with a greater impact than Mina, but she didn't act as a replacement, not really, more like she covered what had been Mina's existence.

Now the memories were of his battles with Millennium, things that he knew were recent, but this was bad, he was running out of memory. When this play comes to an end would he lose who he was, the vampire that had been Dracula to many, and Alucard to the few who knew of his existence? The reel is ending, the movie is over, memories are gone, but does this mean that there is room for more?

_A/N: So what do you think, it's been so long since I've written anything and have been on the website that I'm afraid I've gone rusty. So leave a review to tell me what you think and I'll see you guys next time!_

_-Baron_

_(^, ,^)_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well hello there! Thank you guys for reviewing and telling me I haven't gone down hill with my work. I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

XXX

10

XXX

Hans wasn't part of the unit that had attacked the Hellsing headquarters, but had already guessed it would be in complete ruin. That wasn't what he found. The estate was in relatively good condition and far more grand than he had expected, despite the damage inflicted by Millennium. A lot of the building's exterior had suffered little, and was under repair, but the inside sustained heavy damage from Zorin's siege. Despite this, there were humans going about the mansion while avoiding the extremely dangerous areas. Hans saw all this through the iron gate, pressing a gloved hand against the gate he let himself in, walking up the roadway and stopping in front of the front doors, wondering if maybe he should knock on the door. A chill ran up his spine, a realization hitting him as his fingers touched the smooth surface of the door. What was he really doing here? It was true that he originally came for the purpose of giving his thanks to the young draculina, but what would he do once that was accomplished? Not only did he begin to think on his reason why he came, but also on how ridiculous it was to even come to the headquarters of the people who had regarded him as the enemy. It was just that he was so obsessed with the idea of seeing the draculina again, it had driven him towards her without thinking things through. Now it seemed like a bad idea, but it was pointless to hang on the matter since he was already there.

He looked at the door, hoping that someone who has no idea that he had belonged to Millennium would greet him, he knocked loudly. Hans was careful to use little force, to prevent himself from leaving indentations in the finely polished door. He felt strange, just standing outside the door to someone who had marked him the enemy. He should not have come directly to the Hellsing headquarters, or at least given some prior notice, but he was certain that even if he had given them a warning the people of Hellsing would have immediately taken up arms against him in the belief that he was seeking revenge for the abolished Nazi army. Hans sighed at the thought. It was better to present himself in person, giving them no time to mobilize against him, and allowing time to plead his case. He didn't want to fight these people.

"Hello?" An elderly woman called as she opened one of the doors partially and popped her head out to inspect the unknown visitor. Due to her short height, she was forced to turn her head up and find a huge figure looming over her. She shook behind the door, but steeled herself quickly, remembering that Sir Integra was far more intimidating, even though her stature was smaller than that of the man standing before her. She visibly relaxed when Hans shifted so that the light hit his broad features, his face more friendly with the light. "What be your business here? Don't you know that this is private property?" Hans thought fast, he needed to find some way of communicating his intentions without giving away his supernatural abilities, unless he wanted to frighten the elderly woman out of her wit. His finger twitched a bit when the woman looked at him expectantly. He parted his lips and in that moment a thought came to mind, something that could come out successful or end in complete failure.

_'I vould like to see ze master of thiz house,' _Hans transferred the thought to the old woman's mind while moving his lips, giving the illusion that he had spoken to her directly. He waited patiently, hoping that the thought sounded like it came from his lips.

"If you wish to speak with Sir Integra you would have to wait for her in the lobby, she's up to her head in paperwork at the moment. You don't mind waiting, do you dear?" Hans mentally sighed, thanking God that his plan had actually worked. He smiled at the old woman, who had moved aside to allow him to enter, and nodded. She led him down a series of corridors that led to a lobby beside Integra's office, the room was flooded with light as the large windows' curtains had been tied up, and asked if he would want anything to eat or drink while he waited for Integra to call on him. As the elderly woman turned to leave, she turned to Hans and asked for his name.

For a moment he thought of giving his actual name, but if he recalled correctly, when he had led Seras to fight him, he had pointed out his quarters on his door's name plate. If he were to give up his actual name, there was a very likely chance that they would remember him and come at him guns blazing. He can't have that. So he gave the first name that came to mind. _'Jean-Claud de la Cisterna.'_

"What an interesting sir-name, it sounds so... ancient. Are you a descendant of some foreign noble family?"

_'Yes,'_ Hans replied with a small smile, hoping she wouldn't out his bluff. She seemed to have bought it, and so she gave a nod before turning to leave the lobby. Hans sat in the first seat he approached and sunk into its comfort, allowing himself the liberty to relax his nervous body. Pale lids closed as he thought on what to do next, wondering what the possibilities were of meeting with both the Hellsing leader and the draculina and earning their trust in him being no real threat to humanity. He breathed in, holding it in for a second before releasing it in a sigh. What would he do with himself if they did let him live? He didn't know, but if they chose that he really was a threat, and better off eliminated, he would never allow them to slay him. Although he wanted to avoid violence as much as possible, he would do whatever it takes to insure his survival. It was the very instinct that had been repressed for so long that urged him to continue on with his existence. Now that he'd gotten it back from Millennium, he would never surrender it to anyone else. Unmoving, he watched the sky as its baby blue tint darkened, the sun hiding away for the day, allowing its calmer companion to drown everything in gray light. The moon kissed the treetops, still too early for the young draculina to rise he guessed. Finally, at eight, the elderly maid from before called for him to follow her to Integra's office. With a deep breath, he rose and followed her to the large double doors, hoping for the best.

xxx

Seras stretched her limbs, yawning as the clock struck eight. Her internal clock telling her it was time to wake. Despite the room having no windows, she knew the moon was up, probably still low enough to look as if it was hiding behind the trees. The heavy marble lid of her coffin was easily pushed open, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. Like most of her species, her mind reached out to pick up any disturbances, not on her own will, but a natural response. It allowed her to sense for any potential dangers and giving her the distance to have a chance to escape should anything really be after her. Besides being a threat detector, it also served as a sort of an antenna, it gave her the ability to read other supernatural creatures' minds, but it only works if the other beings leave their mind opened, or if the creature was incredibly weak. Either way, you would know what their intentions were.

As her mind reached out, searching the mansion, she brushed up against a very old, very powerful mind, one left wide open, and from it she was practically drowned by the painful and angry sensations seeping from it. Whatever wounds the monster endured had left it scarred to the point of having her forcefully yanking her mind away as quickly as possibly and hissing in fear. The hair on the back of her neck rose, her fangs barred, her stance ready for fight or flight. This mind, no, this monster was so terrifying that all her instincts were on high alert, and she hasn't even seen the creature. After a few seconds of continuously hissing, she began to calm down now that she wasn't touching the others mind, but remained on high alert. With a clearer mind, she cautiously tried to sense where this immense power source was coming from, and when she did find it she teleported to her master's office, hoping that Integra was alright.

xxx

"You! What are you doing here?" Integra growled from behind her desk, her hand ready to reach for her revolver, safely hidden within her top desk drawer. She eyed the unmoving werewolf, his eyes analyzing her movements. He knew what she was aiming for. _'Where the hell is that damn Seras?' _Her glare became intense as she spotted him move his hands. _'Reaching for a gun?' _Without further hesitation she pulled her revolver from its hiding spot and aimed directly in between Hans' eyes, ready to pull the trigger. Hans stopped moving, but once assessing she won't shoot if he were to move slowly, he continued to form an expression of surrender. His hands were wide open, showing they were empty, and far away from any pockets that she might believe held weapons.

"Master!"

"About time you showed up!" Integra shouted at Seras, who turned to look at the intruder. Her eyes became saucers as they landed on the familiar features of Hans Gunche.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time! Any mistakes made, please don't hesitate to tell me, I don't mind correcting them. Thanks!  
><em>

_-Baron_

_(^, ,^)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I want to give thanks to AgentFeedom for correcting me in the last chapter. I hope you will continue to point out my mistakes. In the end I hope I'll be able to go back and correct all my previous grammatical errors. I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!_

xxxx

11

xxxx

"About time you showed up!" Shouted the Hellsing leader, her eyes never leaving Hans. He, on the other hand, turned his head entirely in the draculina's direction. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth open in shock, and her figure paralyzed in its place. Her eyes went from shocked to confused to a sort of mix of anger and fear. He didn't want that, especially not from the one who had freed him from his servitude. So he thought of soothing her in the way of his werewolf brethren, but that involved him nuzzling her. That would be bad. The sight of him moving at all would frighten both females and would do nothing for his case, it would have the opposite effect. So what then?

Hans thought for a moment then felt ridiculous when the idea came to him, feeling he's been committing more slip-ups since his reawakening. He had been a commander, he shouldn't be so oblivious. He decided to open his mind to the draculina, believing that she would calm down if she could feel his intentions. So that's what he did, he opened his mind and reached for hers. The moment it brushed up against her thoughts, she reacted violently. Her teeth bared, her stance ready for combat and her already crimson eyes gleamed dangerously as they locked onto his icy blue hues. His wolf instinct recognized the challenge communicated through her eyes and took over. Integra no longer mattered, with her gun still raised before him, nor did his arguing human nature. Only Seras' fear and Hans' nature to dominate existed.

Integra didn't understand what had went wrong. One moment the wolf-man had been cooperative, then the next his eyes became an intense gold hue with his teeth baring at Seras.

'What in the world?' She watched Hans' hands lower to his side, his feet spread apart, and heard the most terrifying rumble emanate from his chest. A growl so fearsome that no human could produce it. She thought of pressing the barrel of her gun against his chest, but he looked so high-strung that she was sure he would snap at either Seras or herself. Integra turned her head slightly towards Seras, her eyes glued on Hans, the gun slowly falling to her side. Both supernatural beings were far beyond her reach, and she knew it. She had to break their focus on each other to avoid a major supernatural battle in her home and avoid losing the little staff she had left in the fray.

"Seras, listen to me, he will not hurt you." She received no response. "Seras!"

Everything suddenly slowed after that. Integra's shout drew Hans' attention and he snapped at her, causing Seras to rush him on instinct. Integra watched in a mix of awe and horror as the two bit, tare, and scratch at one another. After tackling Hans, Seras had dug her nails into his shoulders and pushed him to the ground to bite the flesh of his skin, but Hans used their position to flip them over. He gripped her arms and pinned them above her head. He looked menacingly into her eyes and growled loudly. He had expected her to surrender then, but she responded by hissing at him. Again Hans growled at her, but this time grazed his fangs along her jugular to show her that he was the victor and could end her if he wished. The red in Seras' eyes bled away to reveal sky blue eyes, and she understood her situation. She whimpered in defeat and Hans regained control of his body again.

He looked down at the draculina and felt a dread fill him. _'I did not mean to harm you.'_ He released Seras and backed away from her once he stood up. Seras sat up, rubbing her neck, giving him a confused look. He was the enemy, so why didn't he kill her?

As if he heard the question he answered, _'I was never your enemy. I only came to thank you for freeing me from the Major.'_ He gave a slight bow to her and turned to leave, but before he closed the door behind him, he gave Seras a peculiar look. She didn't know what to make of it, and so she let it go.

Integra had watched the entire thing, mesmerized by the display of power. Her trance broke when she heard the door click, signaling Hans' departure. "Wait!" She threw the door open and ran after the wolf-man. He was at the front door when she caught up to him. "Wait!"

Hans turned around and looked at the Hellsing woman curiously. He admitted to himself that he at first believed her to be a man, that is until she spoke. The longer he looked, the more obvious it became that she was a woman indeed. He watched her make her way to him, her gait exuding a sense of pride and honor. Her nobility showed. As she reached him, she drew out a cigar from inside her suit, and a lighter from her pocket. She's had to make due with Walter gone. "I have questions, and will not permit you to leave without answers. Understand?"

Hans lifted a pale blonde brow at her, finding her demanding behavior odd, but charming in a way. He gave her a nod.

"Good. Now tell me why you are here and what your intentions are." She inhaled deeply, feeling the nicotine relax her body, and let the smoke drift from her lips. She took another drag as she waited for his answer, but grew frustrated when he didn't. "Well?" Hans pointed to his throat and gave her a frown. Integra's brows furrowed, but softened when she understood. "You can not speak." Hans nodded, then pointed to his mouth then to his head, indicating that he communicated through thought.

Hans didn't want to be rude by just barging into Integra's mind, so he pointed from his head to hers. When she figured out what he wanted to do, she gave her consent. _'I only came to thank the draculina for releasing me from the Major's grasp. I hold no I'll will towards you, her, or your organization. My intention was to make it known that I am no threat.'_

"If you are no threat to us, then why did you attack Miss Victoria?"

_'I didn't think of attacking her originally, but I acted on instinct when she challenged me. At first I had tried to calm her. It was obvious she was terrified of seeing a supposedly-dead enemy reappear before her, but she reacted violently to my mind.'_

"And that is why the battle took place. Hm, I will have to speak with her about this."

_'Do not be angry at her, it is natural for a vampire to attack a werewolf.'_

"I see. Tell me, how exactly did Seras free you from the Major?" Integra watched as Hans strong facial features turned grave, making him look much older.

_'When the World War II began, I had intended to flee Germany. I knew what would become of my home and I was ashamed. I love my homeland, but what was happening... I couldn't understand it. I didn't want to witness the violence, the corruption, the hate. But, as I fled, I was caught._

_'How they knew I existed is a mystery, but the Major had a trap set for me. I had made it to the border of the woods when from the ground erupted thick chains of silver. The chains were linked in a way to be a sort of net, so I was unable to move. I was picked up by soldiers days later, bringing me to the Doctor. Everything had been planned. I was caught, left out to weaken from hunger, and left powerless. The Doctor cut my chest open and inserted a chip that lodged itself on the surface of my heart, with a thin wire leading to my brain. This chip controlled my body, and left little room for my conscious. I had become a puppet to do what the Major wished._

_'For years I've waited to die, to be free of this curse, and so I drew Seras to me. The master vampire had vanished, so she was my last hope. I feared she would not be successful, but she surprised me when she summoned a Frenchman to end me.'_ Hans rubbed the spot were the chip had been gently.

"If Seras struck the chip in your heart, then how are you here?" Integra puffed on her cigar, finding herself wanting to know more.

_'Not_ in _but_ on _my heart. The Frenchman struck the chip, but the blow was shallow enough to not pierce the organ. Once the chip was gone, my instinct sent me home.'_

"Ah. I see. What now then?" Hans felt tired, but somewhat ecstatic that someone cared to hear him. It's been such a long time since he's spoken to anyone really, not that he's actually speaking.

_'I don't know.'_ When he spoke those words, he could have sworn that he could see gears moving in Integra's head.

"I have an offer for you then. Would you care to hear it." Integra's eyes gleamed from the candles that had been lit, having not yet installed new lights. "You have nowhere to go, and currently we are undermanned. Would you like to join the Hellsing organization? You would be sent with Seras to hunt remaining freaks and destroy berserk vampires. In return you will receive proper accommodations here and allowed certain privileges."

_'Is that all? Your family no longer hunts werewolves?'_

"No. We have learned that werewolves are no threat to humanity." Integra replied calmly, waiting to for Hans' answer.

Hans leaned back on the door, shutting his eyes to think. He hated violence, he's seen too much of it. He hated it, but his beast was naturally so and he refused to indulge it. If he did he was afraid he would end up becoming this crazed creature, but he knew that Hellsing was the only organization that dealt with vampires. If Hellsing was incapable of keeping them in line, the vampires that have been laying low would rise up and attack the weakened organization. He was surprised the place hadn't been attacked yet.

He hated violence with a passion, but he understood what would result if no one stood against the vampires who hunted recklessly._ 'Ja, I will join you.'_

Integra smiled slightly. "Good man. I will have a room prepared for you soon, but for now you may rest in the lounge." She tilted her head in the direction of the lounge before walking away, feeling rather relieved at having a new recruit.

xxx

Seras had heard everything, even Hans' thoughts, and didn't know how to feel about it. A part of her was giddy at the prospect of meeting this very attractive soldier and learning more about him, but her vampire side was scared and weary. Concerning that part of her it was a weird feeling deep down. It was like there was something the made her weary of him. When she thought of him in the way a woman would a man she found attractive, it was like warning bells would go off inside her and the thoughts would be overridden by fear. It was like her thoughts and feelings were being buried.

She thought about meeting him in the lounge, to say sorry for her reaction earlier, but she was still at odds with herself. Instead Seras found herself fazing through Integra's office and into the room next to the lounge, and finally into the lounge itself. She didn't want to be seen so she hid behind one of the antique suits of armor, huddled in a corner._ 'What am I doing here? Acting like a ninny that's what.'_ She thought about leaving, but ended up sitting there, watching him stare out the window for almost half an hour. She admired his features, with his well sculpted face, pale blond hair, broad shoulders, long legs, and her favorite part, his icy blue eyes. At first glance they looked hard and blank, but with further inspection you could tell they gleamed with a liveliness that could only be found in the cold wilderness. Actually, everything about him made her think of a snowy forest. He looked so cold, she was curious if his body gave off any sort of heat. _'That's it, I have to leave! Why did I even sit here for thirty minutes anyway?'_ She made a motion to leave, but as she stood she found two icy blue eyes staring back at her. He had gone from standing like a statue by the window, to standing in front of her, the armor pushed aside to expose her.

_'Frauline.'_ There was a moment of silence before Seras yelped in surprise. Hans watched her stumble forward and away from him. If her heart was pumping, he was positive her face would have been as red as a rose. He repositioned the armor to its former spot and turned to Seras, a weird feeling gather in the pit of his stomach. It was like a tug, similar to hunger, but not quite. It was the need for something, but since it was a feeling he was new to, he promised to analyze it at a later time.

"Er...I...uh... I didn't mean to spy!" Seras quickly fazed through the ground and once she made it to the last floor she ran to her room, tripping here and there, and threw herself into her coffin, completely unaware of the amused smile Hans had on his face. She smothered her face against her pillow, recalling those round clear eyes that unnerved her. She felt pretty stupid, having run away like a coward. _'No, I was just surprised by how fast he appeared in front of me. That's all.'_ Seras laid on her back, an arm draped over her eyes. She heard the small ding of her clock announcing that it was nine already. Everything had occurred in an hour, and Seras knew she couldn't stay in her room all night. She cautiously reached out with her mind, reading the minds of the staff. She found that Hans had been moved to a room on the third floor, but she knew that it would be his temporary room until one of the lower chambers could be modified to suit his supernatural needs.

Seras sat up, taking in an unnecessary breath to gather herself to leave her quarters. She had work to do after all. The freaks weren't going to disappear on their own. As she marched out of her room she felt the familiar tug on her mind, Sir Integra was calling her. She briskly teleported to the office, slightly surprised to see Hans there as well.

"Sir?" Seras looked at her human master, avoiding Hans' gaze on her. There it was again, this attraction, but it suddenly became weary. It was still there, but this other emotion kept it at bay. What was going on? She wished Alucard was there, then maybe she'd be able to understand what was wrong with her.

"I want you to take him out to inspect the ruins and report back, understood." Seras blinked rapidly, having missed what Integra had said, but was too scared to say so.

"Yes Sir!" With a quick salute she marched out of Integra's office and heard it click. Hans was behind her. "Um, I was a bit distracted and didn't hear what she said at first. C-can you tell me?"

Hans stared at her, charmed by her shy and childish nature. It had been a treat to see her hide behind the old suit of armor. He had been waiting for her to approach him, but when it was clear that she was just observing, he had wanted to see how long she would remain sitting there watching him. He thought it was funny the way she reacted to his sudden appearance beside her, and how she had rushed away. Everything about Seras was charming, particularly the way she was glancing up at him through her gold lashes right now.

_'We are to return to the zeppelin and look for any remaining freaks. A search and destroy mission, then return with any peculiar findings.'_

"Oh, okay...um, thank you." Seras turned around and led the way to the front door. _'Stay focused, stay focused Seras!'_ She mentally commanded.

_A/N: I updated! Been so long! I know, I know! I should update more often. Well, I hope I can do that more often now that I'm finishing up two other fics I'm busy with. Wish me luck! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to correct me if I've made any mistakes. Until the next!_

_-Baron_

_(^, ,^)_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, and sorry that it went really fast. I completely agree on that. Oh, and to your comments about Seras' shy behavior, there is a reason for that. I just can't tell you yet. So that's something to look forward to! I DON'T OWN HELLSING.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

12

xxx

Hans looked at his temporary bedroom, assessing the fine decor of the room. The walls were a rich forest green, lined with a white border and the floors a dark wood, that from the scent, was mahogany. The door matched the floor, thick, strong mahogany with a gleaming knob that twinkled from the faint moonlight. It was like a star. The door was slightly ajar as the pale-haired Hellsing master leaned against the door post, watching him scan the room's contents. Hans found Integra to be interesting to look at, her features sharp and elegant, the perfect image of an aristocratic Englishwoman.

"Do you find the room to your liking?"

_"Yes."_

"Then this is where you'll stay for now. A room more suited for your...abilities will be prepared in the basement within a few weeks. So, I will leave you to acquaint yourself with your temporary room."

_"Understood."_

"Good." Integra was partially out the door before turning her head to the side to look at him. "Before I forget, as a new recruit for Hellsing, you are not yet free to explore the grounds until all the paperwork is done. I recommend avoiding the soldiers unless you want to be shot at. Some are still on edge." With that said she marched out of the room.

Hans sat down on the bed's edge, a high creak indicating the springs giving way underneath his weight. He didn't mind, at least it was a place to sleep. What did bother him was how Integra had easily let him him into Hellsing. True, she was planning on using him as extra strength, but she really hadn't made sure if he was trustworthy. He would never betray Hellsing, especially because they gave him a choice, it's just that he was prepared for more difficult acts to prove his loyalty. Maybe Integra was going to test that at some point, and she wanted him to lower his guard first? Possible. Or maybe she genuinely wanted him to join? He thought about it for a second before discarding it. It was very unlikely. What person would let an enemy into the group? No one, absolutely no one, unless it involved power. It was just how the world worked. Hans walked to the window and peered outside and he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.

_"Seras Victoria."_ Hans mouthed her name, letting the name roll off his tongue as if he could speak. His hand touched the tiny scar on his throat, ever hidden by his coat, and let a shiver run up his spine. He felt the knife, how it cut his throat, hearing that faint squelch as his skin gave way, and the stinging pain. The silver burned his throat yet, he could feel warm blood sooth it as it spilled down his esophagus. His ability to speak was gone, and so was his sense of being human. Humans rely on speech to communicate their desires, feelings, and intentions. It is a means to connect to the world, to society. To speak is to be human. He felt his shoulders slump, but perked up when he continued to stare out his window to observe the draculina as she practiced her shooting.

One by one, with inhuman precision, she blew away the targets. With his enhanced senses he could hear the creak of the trigger as she pulled on it, the tearing sound of the grass beneath her boots, and the slight nash of her teeth when a bullet was off by a centimeter. Hans found Seras to be an intriguing sight, a contrasting figure to that of Integra. Integra was sharp, straight, and elegant while Seras was soft, curved, and sweet. As he continued to gaze on Seras, mesmerized by her movements, he let out a sigh. Almost immediately Seras turned her head in the direction of his room, but no one was there. Hans had swiftly, but gently placed himself on the bed and out of her view, his frozen expression melted a bit to reveal the smallest quirk in his lip. He had thought of actually letting her see him, but that would have unsettled her, and with the way she had reacted earlier, it probably wasn't a good idea to unsettle the fraulein. Not now at least.

Hans leaned up and stood to deposit his garbs on the one wooden seat in the room, and left himself bare-chested and in his breeches. He returned to his bed, pulled back the soft blankets to slide in, and rolled onto his side that faced the window. He had closed his curtains, but he could still see the beautiful moonlight shining through. This is the earliest he's ever slept, usually he'd sleep during the day, but he wanted to see the sun, he wanted to feel the rejuvenating heat, and see light for the first time in practically a century.

xxx

The next morning Hans awoke to the peculiar feeling of heat on his face, and seeing a fleshy red color even though his eyes were closed shut. When his brain registered that it was actually sunlight penetrating through his eyelids, he instinctively shut them tighter and buried himself deeper into his warm sheets, a habit he developed at six and still hadn't grown out of. No one knew this, but he was never really good at waking up, even as a child his mother had struggled to rouse him enough to get ready to head off for his lessons. An inkling of warmth spread across his chest as Hans thought about those times. He let out a yawn and, although reluctantly, he threw off the covers and sat up. The morning sun's warmth was pleasant, it made him want to sleep a bit more, but he got up, grabbed a fresh, pressed white tee-shirt and olive pants before visiting the bathroom. With everything done he made his way out of his room to where he was told the kitchen was. Hans noticed something peculiar as he made his way downstairs, there was no one around. He gazed up at a grandfather clock, it was only nine in the morning. Where was everyone? Continuing on his way he picked up a familiar scent. Oh, he recognized this mouth-watering smell. _'Sausage Pan.'_ He picked up his pace, following the smell as his tongue peeked out to glide over his lips. Like he had expected, it lead him to the kitchen, the elderly woman who had first greeted. Mrs. Porter was a tiny and plump creature with a gentle demeanor that went along with her image. She was probably the nicest old lady he had ever met, even his own grandmother had been sharp-tongued and heavy-handed. Though he didn't blame his grandmother for it, as she only used these 'weapons' when he decided on being slothful.

"Jean-Claude, would you like something to eat? I'm just finishing off Sir Integra's breakfast and will be able to serve you in a second." The delightful little woman offered as she grabbed the tray to place on a counter as she retrieved a mug full of fresh brewed tea and some utensils from a drawer. Hans raised a brow, but recalled that he had called himself Jean-Claude.

_"Please do not trouble yourself, I vill serve myself as I'm sure you have other pressing matters to attend to and do not wish to add to it."_ Hans mouthed, as he approached Mrs. Porter to stop her from receiving him a plate and cup.

"Aren't you just a charming young man! Alright, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me. That's what I'm here for." Mrs. Porter smiled at him as he opened the kitchen door for her as she walked with the tray in her hands.

_"I vill keep that in mind."_ He replied as he watched her go, such an adorable human. If Jean-Claude had been there he would have agreed readily. Hans' chest stung, but he ignored it. There was no need to figure out why it hurt, there was no need to explain to himself that he missed his deceased friend. Jean-Claude had proven to be an excellent mentor, protector, and companion. A father to Hans who had ended up having no one at the age of twelve. During his time in Millennium he often thought of him, having nothing much to do but think. His body had no longer been his, but at least his thoughts were free. Every time he did think of him, he at first felt a wave of anger rush through him, having him gnash his teeth together, his blood boiling and actually wishing he could just grip the master vampire's head in his hands to mash until it was an unrecognizable mass of blood, flesh, and bone fragments.

For the longest time after Jean-Claude's death Hans had gone on a rampage. His pacifist ways had all but disappeared and he had become the very image of the beast that humans depicted. Hans had become like the wolf god that had been revered and feared so long ago by ancient pagan civilizations. Hans had purposely sought out vampire nests and destroyed the creatures in whatever way he felt would satisfy him. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of immortals met their demise by his claws and fangs. Master vampires, fledglings, and the like were slayed; Hans made no distinction between them and didn't care to. He just didn't care anymore. Innocent or not, he slaughtered them all.

Hans sighed, at remembering such a gruesome time. He felt no guilt about it, not really. What had been done was done and he promised to never do it again. If he had to feel guilt, it would be for killing so many that he had drawn attention to himself. It seemed that a young commander, later to be known as the Major, and a comrade had been tracking him via the trail of demolished territories. The battles were long and more often than not explosive and the area would be altered drastically. He sighed through his nose this time, deciding to just stop thinking about that as he chewed on a savory sausage.

Hans finished his meal in peace, quickly cleaned his plate and left to dry before making his way back to his room. On his way up he noticed that a set of double doors were slightly ajar. He thought about just continuing on, but as he continued on he smelt something foul. It was the smell of sulfur and blood. A growl rumbled in his chest, his eyes gold with the animalistic instinct to hunt the danger. Cautiously he open the door, his body on the verge of changing, but he wasn't greeted by a vampire.

"Mr. Gunche, I see that although a creature of the night, you can also be out in the day. Maybe you're not nocturnal, but rather a diurnal creature." Integra responded to his sudden appearance, sipping her tea as she eyed him. "What brings you to the Hellsing library, Mr. Gunche?"

Hans didn't know what to say, but by the look on the Hellsing master's face he would have to say something. "Well?"

_"I had thought I smelt the scent of a vampire in here."_ Integra snorted at that.

"It seems you have forgotten that Hellsing houses two vampires, or rather one now with the disappearance of Alucard. What you probably smelled was Alucard's scent, as he often spent his free time here I'm not surprised the place is saturated with his scent. It should have thinned out some by now."

Hans' nose scrunched in disgust, regardless of how much time has passed the smell was strong, so strong that it almost seemed fresh. He snorted, he didn't want to stay here much longer. _"I see, vell, then forgive me for intruding. I shall take my leave. With your permission."_

"Excused." Integra grunted as she picked up her book. "A moment." Hans turned around and faced Integra. "Mr. Gunche, I make a habit of knowing about my supernatural resident's backgrounds, thus giving me an extensive knowledge of vampire. I now know what to expect from them, and what their needs are, but a werewolf is something I have no real base but legends. What I expect from you later today is a full explanation of the nature of werewolves. It is necessary in order to be prepared for anything concerning you or others.

_"Ja, I understand."_

"Good, as I only have what Alucard has written down about your kind, and I have to say the rivalry between your two kinds could have definitely been avoided if it weren't for Alucard's stupidity."

_"Huh? What has he written?"_

"Much of what he has written is almost unbelievable, but he's never been the kind to lie about such things. It seems that werewolves hindered his ability to expand his immortal army in his early years as a vampire. I can't explain it all, but you can read about it in his journals.

_"Where can I find theze journals?"_ Hans didn't know the history of his kind, and the knowledge that there was an early record of his kind, even if it involved vampires was fascinating. He wanted to read these journals, he knew they would be biased but he was positive he could get past that. Even Jean-Claude, the oldest werewolf Hans had known, the only other werewolf he knew, didn't know where their kind had originated.

"Are you sure you want to read his journals, you'll find yourself buried under centuries of horrific tales?" Hans nodded fervently, he would give anything to gain some foresight into his heritage. "Very well, here." Integra remained in her seat, confusing Hans thoroughly.

_"Where are ze journals?"_ Integra gave him a smirk.

"This entire library is filled with his journals." Her arms swooped out, the light hitting her glasses in such a way that made her eyes gleam like the edge of a blade. "I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Gunche."

* * *

><p>AN: Done, now we're getting somewhere!I'm sorry that it's so short and I hope I didn't bore you too much. Until the next my companions!

-Baron

(^, ,^)


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry guys for being gone for so long. There were some issues I couldn't put off. I DON'T OWN HELLSING!**_

xxx

13

xxx

Bright green eyes looked passively down at a trembling young man, on his knees, his lips quivering as his eyes grew watery, his gasps visible in the cool air of the night. Blood was dripping in thick globs from his gaping mouth and gathering in tiny puddles on the cement, some falling on the mangled corpse of the homeless woman that had been hiding in the abandoned building beside them. "Oh, God." The boy, looked up, on the verge of bursting into tears. "Help me, help me... Matthew, please! Please help me!"

"Oh, but Antony, I can't do that. Your _mother_ would be angry with me, and plus, you're a man and must face the consequences of your actions." Matthew smiled cruelly down at the boy, who he had a right to call so since the man was a newborn fledgling. He sat back on his haunches, looking Antony with a scrutinizing eye. He felt no urge to protect him, rather he was looking forward to seeing him punished by his mother. _'Mother', _Matthew snorted in annoyance, _'some mother indeed.'_

"Bu-but, she'll be angry. M-mother will kill me!" Antony crawled toward Matthew, his eyes were gleaming red from feeding, but he could see that the boy wanted to be protected. Matthew smiled down at him, extended a hand to Antony as if to lift him from the ground, but just as the boy was about to reach for the elder vampire's hand, Matthew pushed him to the ground. "But!"

"Like I said, you're a man. Well, sort of. Face it and take your punishment!" Matthew raised one of his long legs to stomp on the boy's stomach, but paused when he felt two familiar presences behind him. "Damn it, and I was about to have some fun."

"Mathew." A voice called out softly from behind, causing him to turn to be greeted by the sight of Antony's 'mother'. A gorgeous woman with golden hair that split down the center fell down to her waist in soft waves, pale skin making her dark blue eyes seem so much darker, a deadly combination that Matthew knew she took full advantage of. Behind her stood a second female, but this one was an exotic creature from India, named Zahra by her so-called mother. Zahra was beautiful with her rich tan skin, thick black lashes lining her black eyes, with equally black hair that was swept to one side, reaching past her elbow, and she always moved as if she were floating silently. Actually, not only were her movements silent, she herself was silent, she's never made a noise since the moment he's met her, and it was her silence that brought fear into her victims.

Matthew looked back at Antony, motioning the boy to stand, and as he stood up Matthew looked over him. Antony was nothing like his 'sister', except that he was equally as beautiful. Indeed he was beautiful with his light brown hair that spiked about wildly, slightly tanned skin, and his eyes that were a unique gold. He was a tall young man, three inches shy of seven feet tall, and built, though not too bulky. Antony seemed the strongest of the entire group, but his shaking gave away his weakness. Matthew snorted as he leaned against a wall, ready for the show.

"Don't be too hard on your son, Alisha." Matthew chuckled when she walked passed him, giving him unreadable look. Yes, Alisha had become the creature that had threatened her all those years ago in that Paris bar. He recalled the time he fled, remembering the fear, the anger, the sorrow at losing his master, Jacque, but mostly he felt fear. He had run, but not far, hiding a couple buildings away. With his enhanced hearing he could hear Alisha when she was human, he could hear her wailing, her frantic cries of a monster. He had followed her, watching as she stumbled into people, begging that they kill the monster in the bar, shouting at the top of her lungs that everyone died. No one paid her any mind, thinking that she was crazy or after attention. Not until one of the men that had been drinking gasped out for help, blood splattered on his jacket, his eyes crazed as he soiled himself. People rushed to help the man, others ran to hide like idiots, and the rest fled to the scene, leaving Alisha alone in the street where she fell to her knees to cry. Matthew wondered what made him think about giving her the Blood. Maybe it was a way of taking revenge on the werewolf, or somewhere deep down he just didn't want to be alone. Regardless, he took the moment in which she was alone and fed on her, changing her while she cried, and he cried at everything that had happened.

"I will decide that, shwein. Like you said, he's my son. Now, Antony." 'Mother' called and Antony froze as she approached. Matthew smiled as she gripped the boy's face, examining the blood that dripped from his lips and onto his shirt now. "You fed." Alisha glanced at the body on the ground, not turning her face away from Antony's. "I told you that you weren't to feed for the next week without my permission after you disobeyed me the last time." She sighed, her hand dropping a little, but immediately the hand swung to backhand Antony into the wall. There was a loud crack, it seemed that it came from Antony's spine. He laid on the ground and didn't move, he probably knocked out and wouldn't be able to stand for the rest of the night. Alisha motioned to Zahra, and gracefully she moved to her brother's side and lifted him as if he weighed nothing. "Take him to the hotel, I will meet you once I've finished talking to Matthew." Alisha waved her daughter away and Matthew found himself alone with her.

"You're angry with me again, very angry if you put that much force into the blow." Matthew whistled as he examined the cracked wall. He smiled at Alisha as he returned to his place against the wall.

"Yes."

"Why this time?" He asked as he twirled a strand of his hair around his index finger.

"You let him feed." Alisha hissed out, glaring with her now red eyes. She gripped Matthew's collar and slammed him against the wall. "I told you to watch him, why did you not stop him?" Again Alisha slammed him, the wall chipping from the force.

"What right do I have to stop him from feeding? You were starving him for not allowing you to feed off him!" Matthew growled out, finally having enough of the bitch's nonsense. "Can't you get it through that twisted mind of yours that these experiments will get you nowhere near your goal!" Matthew tore away from Alisha's grasp, grasping one of her wrists and twisting it so that she hissed in pain.

"What I do is none of your concern, and you have no right to interfere." Alisha responded coldly, ignoring the pain when he had let go. "You will never understand the lengths I will go to have my children and kill that man!"

"Of course I do! I watched as you took Zahra as an infant from that small village near Calicut when we passed through India, and Antony when he was but a small child from Turin as we went through Italy. These 'children' are nothing more than slaves, things that you raised for the purpose of obeying you and serving to aid you as weapons against your werewolf lover who's most likely dead!"

"He is not dead! When we entered Germany I smelt it, the smell of a werewolf. I know he's alive, and he will pay for what he did to me." Alisha roared back. "He was a monster! He drew creatures like you and led me to this! I can never be normal, just a disgusting monster!" She added. Alisha shut her eyes and breathed in and out, wanting to calm herself.

"Yes, you really are a monster, but that was of your own accord. You are the worst creature that has walked this Earth. You are the only one to steal children and raise them in fear, making them believe that _that_ is love! Finally when they reached the peak of physical perfection, and reached twenty you gave them the Blood. Look at Zahra, she came out perfect. So very obedient to her mother's wishes, a daughter to be proud of. Antony isn't like her, he doesn't love you, he fears you, so much he would even disobey you to preserve his own life."

"Then why didn't he run?" Alisha leaned on the wall beside Matthew, looking at him from the edge of her eye.

"I don't know, maybe he grew too scared, maybe he realized that he couldn't escape you."

"Or I trained him well enough." Alisha added with a smirk. "Somewhere deep down he sees that he loves me."

"No, he will never love you. Unlike Zahra, he's seen the human world before you tore him away from it." Matthew finished, chuckling as he walked away from Alisha who remained in the alley. He would return to the room they rented at the first hotel they came across when they entered Germany to watch the 'children', waiting for Alisha to return. Matthew felt a little bad for whatever poor fool was out at this hour of night. Her fury was something ugly, and it made her a true monster.

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay in updating, and the shortness of the chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster. Please read and review, and if there are any mistakes please leave a comment so I can correct it. Much appreciated!**_

_**-Baron**_

_**(^, ,^)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Back! I just want to thank those who have reviewed and those that have stuck with me. Alrighty, I DON'T OWN HELLSING!**

xxx

14

xxx

One journal, two journals, then a third, but none really meant anything to Hans. He couldn't even understand them. These journals were a mesh of mixed moments that mingled between the gruesome and the peculiar. Dracula, or rather Alucard as he was better known as, had written many things. Some involved him in his human life, some of his vampiric wanderings, and some entries were just plain observations of 'the intermingling boorish brooding bunch' as he put it. Hans had no clue who these 'brooding bunch' were but he guessed he was speaking of the humans of the time. Shutting the book he had in hand he moved to another shelf to pick another, this time he picked one with the roman numeral five pressed into the side. It looked worn, the edges rounded from time, the pages yellow, and the spin almost broken, needless to say it was older than the ones he's looked at. He opened the book in the middle, ran his hand over the fading letters and began to read its contents.

'_...I grabbed the monk roughly by his arm and unknowingly shattered the bones in his wrists and popped his shoulder out. When he had screeched I knew I had to silence him if I didn't want to be discovered. I was unaware of where I was and what I had become, the time I spent in Hell buried in the back of my mind. My strength exceeded that of my human strength and I became aware of this as I approached the cowering monk and grabbed his jaw and tore it away with amazing ease._

'_He fell onto his side and looked up at me, his eyes gleaming with fear, his working arm attempting to stop the bleeding, but there was too much already painting the monastery's floor. The monk gurgled something incomprehensible, but I heard his wish as if he was communicating through thought. "God help me, I don't want to die." He repeated this over and over, almost as if it would really change his fate. In the final moments of his life I watched him calm, his eyes giving one final glimmer and in that last bit of light I wondered if he could see it. Could he see heaven? Was that where his immortal soul was going? A strong curiosity whisked me towards the dead mass and I held what was left of his face in between my hands and looked into his eyes, and there was nothing. All there was left was a sack of flesh, a former shell that could no longer provide for the rest of humanity since it was no longer a man. After all, only humans can do for humans. It was at this point I came to realize I was no longer of his brood, I was no longer a man of flesh and beating heart, but something with an immortal shell and lacking of a human soul and maybe that would explain why I felt nothing. I had something that was akin to a soul, but it was no soul since that is a quality only a human could posses, but it was something that animated my frame and gave me this indescribable power I felt._

'_I wasn't allowed much time to dwell on these new feelings as I could feel a nearing presence and had made a bloody mess that needed to be cleaned. I looked behind me and saw that I had come from a body's final resting place, my grave a hollow section of the monastery. For the slightest moment I forgot that I had died, the Turks having decapitated my head and displaying their prize to all of the inhabitants of Constantinople, but as I had said, it was only a moment of confusion. It became clear what I had to do, so I stripped the monk and switched my rich burial robes with his modest clothes, placed him in my tomb with his detached jaw and buried him neatly. The blood was all that was left to deal with and as I questioned myself as to what to do a painful ache in my belly rumbled. Hunger struck hard and fast and before I knew it I was on my hands and knees licking the blood from the filthy cold floor, my tongue scooping it up and I felt it warm my esophagus. It was delicious. When I finished, the floor was as if there was never blood on it, and I, on my knees looked up and saw the mural of the Holy Mother and and infant Jesus look down on me. When I was young I couldn't stand them looking at me and had often covered my face as I passed them when I attended mass with my family, but now these pictures did not stir a single emotion inside me. I stood and gave one final glance about me, all I needed was to place the crucifix about my neck and escape into my new world. Stooping to retrieve the crucifix proved a bad thought as my hands burst into flames and I hissed as I dropped the item. Again I tried to touch it but this time the burns penetrated deep into my skin and into the bone and was forced to drop it again. Why? Why did it burn my flesh? It seemed that I had angered God and He was punishing me._

'_The monastery doors creaked and I kicked the crucifix beneath a prayer rug, I pulled my hood over my face and held my hands together as if I was praying and walked briskly past the entering monk. I escaped Snagov monastery and breathed in the air, now released into Bucharest.'_

If this journal was a record of his beginning ventures as a vampire then he would have to look farther to find the encounters Dracula, or Alucard, had with the werewolves. Closing the journal and placing it back on the shelf it came from he began to scan the rest of the shelf for the next volume, but it wasn't there. All the journals were randomly placed, making it harder to find the one he wants. Hans walked down the aisles in search of the the sixth book, but he didn't get far before the library's door opened.

"Mr. Gunche, Sir Integra is calling you to 'er office." Mrs. Porter announced, her tiny figure emphasized by the large door.

'_I understand. Thank you.'_ Mrs. Porter smiled and retreated into the hall. Hans sighed and marched out of the library, closing the door quietly, and continued towards Integra's office. He looked back at the library doors and thought _'Später.'_

**Später: Later**

**A/N: I know it's short, sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time. If you see something grammatically wrong don't hesitate to tell me. I would greatly appreciate it if you leave me a message to correct it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until the next time.**

**-Baron**

**(^, ,^)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back! *evil grin* Let's rock n'roll! I DON'T OWN HELLSING! Important note from me on the bottom.**

xxx

15

xxx

Cracks and creeks echoed down dark alleys, a gurgled moan following as if floating with the breeze into Hans' face. His eyes shut and he inhaled the air, his body instinctively tightened as the stench of rotting flesh flooded his senses. The undead were still limping around the darkness, somehow managing to evade destruction at the hands of the Hellsing Search-and-Destroy team. Without opening his eyes, Hans tensed his muscles and launched into the darkness to his pray's exact location and found a deteriorating woman clawing at the torso of another rotting body. Tearing the chest cavity open, the undead sunk her head and latched her teeth onto a graying and deflated lung and chewing it without sensing the werewolf's presence behind her. He let his upper body contort and ache to take shape of a white beast whose jowls dripped hatred, his claws sharpening to an ungodly point, and both weapons lunged and pierced the undead's head and heart. The undead woman released a painful wail by Hans' ear making him wince before she burst into fine ash that flew with the breeze that led to her demise. Hans shook his head to clear his mind of the pain shooting through his ear canal as he shrunk to his original human form and spit out the ash that lingered on his tongue. He leaned on his hunches, made the sign of the cross, and finished with a prayer for the dead.

For the tenth time that night he prayed for the dead and for the tenth time an uncomfortable silence crept into the now empty alleyway. No matter how many times he's killed, there would always be the unsettling emotions of guilt and anger. Still on his hunches, Hans crossed his arms and laid his forehead on them, and let out a barely audible sigh. He didn't enjoy his new 'career', preferring to call it that as he thought renaming it would detach him from the reality of what he was really doing - killing. His face had been schooled to never show emotion, but that didn't mean he lacked them, if anything the absence of physical expression had made his feelings all the more violent inside. Even now he could only let out a weak sigh to represent his strong wave of disgust at how things were, at how the majority of survivors had been evacuated out of London, and how they were forced to abandon their home in order to clean up after a war-crazy man's mess. Why did the people have to be dragged into the man's obsession? Hans bit his lip. The Major dragged everyone because they were unknowing pawns in his scheme to destroy the Undead King. Obsession was a horrifying thing that distorts one's' mind, locking their mind on to a single object or person and cling to it as a priest clings to his crucifix.

Hans' finger twitched when he sensed a new presence, carrying the faint scent of sulfur wafting towards him as the unknown being came closer. A small growl escaped his lips as the familiar scent of death walked towards him; the scent of the undead.

"Mr. Gunche? Are you alright?" Hans looked behind him to find the draculina standing at the end of the alley, her brows scrunched and her eyes looking everywhere but at him. He stood and walked towards her slowly, trying to not look in anyway threatening, but she still moved back. She clearly wanted to keep a distance from him. Even if she hadn't moved he already knew that she was uncomfortable with his presence, and it bothered him that she was avoiding him. He didn't understand it, there was no reason for her to avoid him the way she was when he had done nothing to her; besides the whole incident in the zeppelin and when they met for the second time.

'_I am fine.'_ Rather than continue in her direction he turned and walked away, deciding it would be best to let her adjust to the idea that they were part of the same organization now.

What started as a walk quickly became a sprint and he jumped into the air, letting his body assume a ghostly wolf form that ran into the night sky. Hans felt the most free when he became nothing but the sheer essence of a beast. This way allowed him to scan his surroundings with the ability to accurately locate any undead that happened to be in the vicinity, so long as they were somewhere where the wind could carry their scent. Piercing gold eyes seemed to penetrate the very buildings as they searched for freaks that were still roaming about and it seemed that all threats were eradicated from the vicinity. Hans' throat rumbled with satisfaction, the urge to howl strong, but he repressed it as he looked down at Seras. She watched him with awe and wonder, giving him the look of incited imagination; the kind of imagination that had led to folklore and legends. Like a bolt of lightning he returned to the earth and retook his human body, the flesh and blood joining together to chain his body to the ground and keeping his conscious with him. Cold air escaped his lips as he reveled in the feeling of being in a solid form. As much as he preferred being a specter, he didn't feel like passing into The Other Side just yet. Hans' lips curved at the ends slightly as he recalled what Jean-Claude had warned him about.

"_Non, stay still and breathe in and out slowly. There is no need to hurry your studies." Hans looked up at his copper-haired friend who always wore a gentle grin. 'If you try this without proper training you'll never come back again."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_"I mean exactly what I said. If a youngling like you were to become un esprit, who knows where you would end up! I can not have a seventeen year old visiting The Other Side before you've had a chance to live." Jean-Claude exclaimed as he waved his hand around dramatically._

"_By The Other Side do you mean that I would die?" Hans looked at his elder companion with an incredulous look._

"_Oui. This skill is not to be taken lightly. Many of our kind that dared to test the limit of this ability had lost their way and disappeared. I, too, had almost become one of these few." Jean-Claude rubbed his temples with his fingers slowly and sighed from recalling the incident._

"_Did you see anything?" Hans looked up with anticipation. "Did you see the gates of Heaven?"_

_Jean-Claude was silent for a moment before he said, "No, I did not see Heaven." The older male looked away when Hans looked disheartened. "But... it could be that I returned before I could see it. If you think about it, it was good that I didn't see it. Had I seen Heaven would only mean that I would have passed on! Then I wouldn't be here explaining this lesson!" Jean-Claude laughed loudly and slapped Hans' back. "Now let us continue! Just remember, if you see Heaven run the other way."_

"Wow, that was amazing." Hans turned to see Seras, her cheeks seemed flushed from excitement, but he wasn't sure how vampires could draw the blood to their cheeks when their heart couldn't pump any. She was closer than before, but this decrease in distance wasn't anything to be proud of. Her eyes were filled with questions, and her lips quivered for a second as if she were about to voice them, but instead she bit her lip and turned around. "Um, since there are no more freaks to exterminate then we must immediately report to Sir Integra." Hans watched her launch into the air, her arms becoming pitch black and amorphous in order to take shape into whatever she needed. Seras' whole body was consumed by the darkness, proof of her graduating from a fledgling to a true blue draculina. She flew passed the city towards the direction of the Hellsing headquarters, and Hans watched her go until he could no longer see her form, even with his enhanced vision.

Hans turned and began to walk towards Hellsing, preferring to use human means to get home - his new home. He didn't want to see the destruction around him, but he felt it was something he had to do. This was his way of repenting for his actions, even if he hadn't done direct damage to the city itself, he had still been part of it. He wanted to be forgiven for everything he was too weak to fight against. Hans shut his eyes and thought back, remembering, regretting, and cursing his own carelessness.

_Blood was smearing the ground, the red hue standing out brilliantly against the snow-covered forest floor. A young man was sprawled on the floor, gurgling in pain before raising himself up. "Please, spare me! I don't want to die!" The young man cried as he flung himself before Hans' feet. "Please!" Hans raised his foot above the man's head. "HAVE MERCY ON ME!"_

'_No.' Hans foot crashed into the ground, shattering the earth and leaving an enormous dent, but there was no blood or torn flesh to be seen. He looked up to see that the young man had escaped and was running away with supernatural speed. Vampiric speed._

_The young vampire turned for a moment and saw that Hans was still standing where he had almost been killed, his face blank. "Ha...haha...HAHAHA!" He laughed hysterically. 'I can get away. I just need to make it to town! He won't risk hunting me in town,' he thought, feeling relief set in. He chanced another glance back and felt fear shoot through his heart like a spear. A white wolf the size of a bear- no, much larger than a bear- was right behind him. The young vampire pumped his legs harder. "No!" _

_The town was drawing closer and both supernatural creatures didn't even slow as the first little cottage came into view. "Werewolf, stop this! The town! The people will see you!" The vampire cried out, desperate to divert Hans' attention. When it was obvious that Hans wasn't going to slow down or stop the vampire began to plead again. The town grew closer._

"_Please!" _

_The town was a hundred feet away._

"_I don't want to die!"_

_Sixty feet away._

"_Please!"_

_Hans' speed increased._

"_I'll do anything you ask, just spare me!"_

_Twenty feet away._

"_PLEASE!" _

'_NO!' Hans howled as he tackled into the blood drinker._

_The towns folk turned sharply when a monstrous creature crashed into one of the cottages. The villagers stood in shocked silence as they watched this wolf creature tear into something that looked human, but it couldn't be human if the razor-sharp nails and fangs were anything to go by. A few minutes went by with them watching blood spray onto the ground and onto the monster's face, and the other creature shrieking one last time before bursting into ash. No one moved. No one made a sound. No one did much of anything other than stare, no until the white beast turned it's golden eyes towards them. People screamed over each other, running as far away from the scene as possible, completely unaware that if Hans wanted to he could have easily caught them all if he had wanted to. _

_Hans' didn't pay them any mind as he turned away and bounded for the forest, his paws leaving bloody tracks as he went. He continued to run, his white fur blending into the snow, feeling a false sense of security in his wolf form, unaware that when the villagers ran only a single person stayed to watch. A single man stood next to the destroyed cottage, his eyes following Hans, determined to find him._

"Welcome back, Mr. Gunche. I heard from Seras that you performed excellently on your first venture out as a Hellsing field agent. Good work, I will be expecting the same result next time as well." Hans blinked, apparently he had found his way back to the Hellsing mansion and into Sir Integra's office. "You are dismissed."

'_Yes.'_ Han's gave a salute before marching out of the room. He shut the door behind him, waiting for the click before he let out a soft sigh. It was difficult to focus recently and he was thinking back on his past too much as well. He didn't need those memories, not now, not after so many years. He walked down the stairs, finding his ways to the library, wanting to get back to looking for the journal that holds his origins. He stopped in his tracks and looked back. He had passed the library. Hans walked back and laid his hand on the door, he let his head bump lightly on the door and sighed.

"Um, er, a-are you alright?" Hans' head snapped in the direction he heard the faint voice. The blond-haired draculina looked awkward as she stood there in the hall, closer than usual, fiddling with the end of her skirt. He was so surprised by her unexpected appearance that he didn't know what to respond.

"Do you not feel well? C-can I help in anyway?" He failed to respond again. Seras clutched her skirt tightly, her nerves were killing her. "May-maybe I'm just a bother." She turned to leave.

'_Warten! I mean wait.'_ Hans quickly grabbed her shoulder and she turned around to look at him. _'Yes, please. Help me.'_

**A/N: If you want to see how far along I am with this story and any of my other fictions then go to my profile. If you have any questions then you can PM me or leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Alright, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!**

**-Baron**

**(^, ,^)**


End file.
